Death Row
by Tails42
Summary: The shinobi world is in a time of peace. So peaceful, that shinobi mortality rates have never been so low. A good time to be a genin. Or at least, Manami thought so. As the young girl develops new skills, watches her adoptive brother start a family of his own, and goes on missions with her team, something sinister is brewing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Team Eight

I groan under the heat of a hot summer day; dragging my feet as I leave the cool grass of the secluded training field for the burning, bustling streets of the village. I may have over done it with the Katon jutsu, but if I could just find a way to manipulate the form the fireball takes then I could form fire rings or something. It could be useful in dual acts…. Anyway, the overuse of the jutsu has left me dehydrated with dry lips and slightly shaking hands from over Chakra use. Not to mention over heated. Probably was not smart to use a fire based jutsu in the middle of summer if the sweat collecting under my forehead protector is anything to go by. Though it is the strongest move I have in my arsenal, so what choice do I have?

Leaving the field behind me, I travel through the awakening streets of Konoha. Not even the start of business hours yet and already I feel like my skin could melt off. And I still have team training later on in the day. Sighing heavily, I pause in my commute to watch a produce vendor open up his stall, and start stacking heads of lettuce. I wonder how he keeps them from wilting in this weather? Speaking of food, my stomach growls as I start for home once more. I need to eat before I have to meet up with Sensei and the boys. Knowing Kiba-sensei, he probably has plans to run us through a not so fun game of 'let my ninken play fetch with my running genin' were the whole goal is to not get caught by the giant ass dog. And then he probably has a bunch of D-ranks lined up as soon as he gets bored of watching us running around as if our lives depended on it. All outside too, no doubt. My sandals scuff against the ground as I walk home without much thought of how I am getting there. I will not bother taking a shower until after training. I will just eat breakfast and make sure my Kunai pouch is fully stocked. Of course, I am not sure if there is any food in my apartment that I have not burnt. I look up skywards in thought; ignoring a man around Naruto's age who glares at me as soon as he sees my head band. I give him a wide hearth. I think there is one thing that I have not burnt. It was that curry dish Hirata sent me home with the last time I ate over at Naruto's and her new apartment, with strict instructions to just eat it cold. Though I cannot seem to recall how long it's been sitting in my fridge. Hmm, should I risk it? Training on an upset stomach does not sound like a good idea. It would probably slow me down. Two children run past me, laughing as the head for the civilian elementary school. The very same one that myself and the gang got expelled from during the war. I still cannot walk past that school without smiling. Well if I do not eat the suspicious curry then I could buy something pre-made. There is a convince shop nearby that sells pretty good bentos. Even if it is not exactly breakfast food. I turn on to the next street where I know the convince store will be just on the end of it. Not pausing I fish out by navy blue wallet from my weapons pouch. It was a gift from Rio on my last birthday, something about being embarrassed about me paying with crumpled, sweaty money pulled from my pockets when we eat out after grueling missions. I honestly do not see why it matters, but I liked his gift none the less. I look down long enough to peek inside. One coin. I sigh, and bow my head in defeat. I can afford some gum. Rent was due yesterday; which pretty much wiped me clean. Ever since I became a genin, an official Shinobi of the hidden leaf, my monthly allowance from Tsunade was revoked, and I had to actually start thinking about paying bills. Before then I had never given much thought to money, other than that Naruto spends way too much of it on ramen. I completely took it for granted, and that was childish of me.

I look up just in time to see a young Chunin jump out of a second-floor window of someone's home, with his vest slightly askew. Must have been a fun night. He lands and straightens into a leisurely walk as he nods in my direction. That's secret ninja code for, 'thanks for noticing how badass I am'. So, he is probably a newly made chunin. Apparently, that sophomoric confidence will wear off in a couple of months. My stomach growls again and I shrug. When in doubt bug your sensei. I turn around, with the convenience store forgotten. The Inuzuka compound is way away from my apartment. But I should be able to get there with time enough to spare, and then I can just walk with Kiba-sensei to meet up with everyone else.

I automatically feel better the moment I leave the public streets on the village, and step onto Inuzuka land. There are more trees here, and wide-open spaces for all the dogs to run around unhindered. Ribbing my sweaty hands on my black leggings, I look around and start to feel like I do when Naruto calls me his little sister. Ever since I became friends with Kouta, the Inuzuka compound has become a safe haven where no one cares that I wear the Uchida crest, or that the village savior lets me clinging to him like static electricity. Here I am just some stray that they feed on occasion. They recognize my scent and are happy to let me wonder their grounds. Some of the members have even started to refer to me as pup or runt, just as they refer to the Inuzuka children. And when Kiba-sensei became the jonin in charge of my team, it just became second nature to spend some of my free time amongst the rough and tumble clan. But today, as early as it is and as hot it is no one is moving up just yet. Even the kennels are quiet, when there is usually a chorus of barks whenever I walk past it. If it's this hot maybe Kiba-sensei will cancel training. Wishful thinking. I walk past many houses before reaching Kiba-sensei's. He moved out of the clan head's house before he took on a genin squad in favor of bachelor living. It was just big enough for him and Akamaru. I do not bother knocking once I am standing in front of his door. But as I turn the door knob I discover that it is locked. Figures. Freeing a bobby pin that I use to keep my bun secure I start to pick the lock. In any other Shinobi residence, this would be a big no no, but the Inuzuka tend to be more relaxed as the dogs tend to be built in security systems. But if your scent is known as a familiar and friendly one then walking in uninvited is not a problem.

As I expect, when I finally get the door open I see Akamaru waiting for me; sitting right in front of the entry way. He probably smelt me the moment I reached Kiba-sensei's front door. When we make eye contact his tail starts to wag. "Hello Akamaru-sensei" I greet, petting the top of his head, and making sure to scratch behind his ears. If Akamaru knows I am here then Kiba-sensei probably does too, and is just choosing to ignore me. Retracting my hand, I slip off my sandals and leave them by the door as I step past Akamaru; glad to give my feet the opportunity to breathe. It will be awful to put them back on when it is time to go to training. "Kiba-sensei" I call out as I head for his kitchen, with Akamaru following. "I am going to raid your fridge". In the three steps it takes me to cross his kitchen to the desired appliance I listen to Kiba-sensei's grumbling of indignation, and smirk. I am a terrible student, no respect at all. Opening the fridge, I close my eyes and bask in the sudden wash of coolness. It really was not smart of me to train the Katon jutsu this morning. When I open my eyes again I have just enough time to see that there is some left-over teriyaki chicken and a whole lot of beer, and even more dog food before the fridge door is pushed shut, just barely missing my nose.

Turning my head only slightly, I see the very irritated and scowling face of my sensei. "Manami!" he growls.

"Kiba-sensei, good morning" I greet in a regular tone of voice. "Why do you have more dog food than people food?"

"Why are you here?" he demands to know, refusing my question.

"I am hungry".

After our first C-ranked mission that involved camping overnight, everyone on my team knows better to suggest that I cook. Something about how even the ration bars I touch end up tasting worse than before. So Kiba-sensei goes straight to, "doesn't Hinata feed you?"

And that is generally a true statement. Ever since she and Naruto started to go out, Hinata's home-cooking has become a stable in Naruto's and my lives. Even when they moved into their own apartment, if I was not there in time for dinner at least thrice a week Hinata would send Naruto to hunt me down and bring me to their home. She also always made sure to send me home with left overs. "With their wedding right around the corner, and Naruto's busy with missions, so she is not cooking a whole lot right now". Also, I just do not feel like I should be bugging her unless Naruto is there.

"Eat out." Kiba-sensei moves on.

I shake my head. "The last couple of missions we did was enough to cover rent, but that is all".

"Akio?"

"I still owe him a lot of money from the last couple times we have eaten together".

"Ryo".

"His sister has banned me from the house after the last time I stayed over for dinner. I was helping her clean up and accidentally broke a good portion of her fine china." I said, smiling when I notice Kiba-sensei's left eye is twitching.

Akamaru leaves his spot in the kitchen where he had been watching us, and padded over to his partner, where he paws at Kiba-sensei's pants and whines; begging for me on my behalf. It only takes Kiba-sensei one look at his best friend before he admits defeat. "fine" he grumbles. "Go sit down".

"Thank you sensei, you are the best." I said moving over to his kitchen table and sliding into one of his two wooden chairs.

This is an old song and dance for us. Kiba-sensei may act tough. And he is. But on the inside, he is also a mother hen. He comes over with the chicken I spied early, a pair of chopsticks, and a glass of water. "here" he said, dropping the food down in front of me before taking the chair across from me. Akamaru settles down under the table, laying his body over my feet. So much for keeping myself cool. I quickly clap my hands together, and thank my sensei for food before digging in. He only gave me his left-over chicken, but that is more than enough. After I had taken a few bites, otherwise known as rapidly stuffing my face, Kiba-sensei said, "drink the water too. You were playing with the Katon jutsu again, weren't you?"

I look up at him, and take the time to swallow before asking, "how did you know?" and then as a second thought, "I wasn't playing. I was training".

"the scorch marks around your mouth gives it away". He says in his impressive Shinobi voice, that he generally uses on admiring underlings. I slowly sip at the water as I watch his face go from over confident to full on teacher mode. "But you shouldn't be training any jutsu above the academy level without someone else present. I'm guessing your hands are shaking because you used too much chakra."

Well, he is not wrong. "But I have been training jutsu alone since…" I trail off, and look down at the table top. I do not think about my life and family before Konoha often, but it is still hard to talk about it. "Since I moved to Konoha".

Kiba-sensei remains firm. "But that was before you were my student. And I'm telling you to not train powerful jutsu alone". He does not blink as he stares me down.

I sigh, "yes sensei". Moments passed in silence I as focus on eating. I wonder when I barged in this morning if I woke him up? It would explain the casual clothes he is wearing, and his serious case of bed head. I am not used to being an early riser. And by that, I mean, Naruto is always up before I am, and bursting with energy. But then I became a member of team eight. Now I am always the first one up when we go on overnight missions. Akamaru coming in second, then Ryo who is used to waking up on his two-year-old nephew's schedule, followed by Kiba-sensei, and then finally Akio. Whom we have to wake up ourselves. Maybe I should try to sleep in more. The boys sure do seem to like it.

After I swallow the last bite of chicken Kiba-sensei asked, "Manami, what are you getting Naruto and Hinata for their wedding?" His tone is concentrated, as if his issue has been weighing heavily on his mind.

I shrug, twirling the chopsticks around in my hand. I really had no idea what to give someone as a wedding gift. It is hard enough getting a present for one person, but now there was the task of getting one present for two people. And Naruto and Hinata are so different in personality too, it was a challenge. But in the end, it came down to one deciding factor; I do not have any money. "I made them a coupon book". I said.

Though by the look on Kiba-sensei's face one would think that I got them something weird, like a block of wood, or a pile of mud. "huh?" he asked.

"yes, look!" I said, reaching in to my weapon's pouch and pulling out a small stack of purple construction paper, bound together by some ninja wire I had taken from Shouhei one day. He is actually the one who gave me the idea. Apparently, it is what he used to give to his parents for their birthdays when he was too young to work.

With an almost suspicious look, Kiba-sensei reaches out and picks up my coupons. Slowly he starts to thumb through them. "one ramen eating buddy coupon?

I nod sagely. "Yes, Naruto loves ramen, but there really is not anyone that will eat with him until he is content. This coupon promises that I will eat with him from start to finish one time. No matter how bad of a stomach ache I get".

"It also means you get to eat for free" Kiba-sensei grumbles. I just shrug. I could not offer to treat Naruto to ramen. I do not have any money. If I did I would not have had to make a coupon book. "Four housework assistance coupons". Kiba-sensei rattles on. Those are for Hinata. As soon as I met her, I quickly learned that she did not like anything being out of place, which is often the case with Naruto's organization skills. So, I thought she would appreciate the help once in a while. "and seven Manami go away coupons." He looks up at me for that one.

I smile sheepishly at him. "I thought as newlyweds they would not want me hanging around all that much. But they really are my most reliable source of food so I cannot afford to leave them alone completely. The coupons are a way to compromise on that issue".

Kiba-sensei stares at me for a good long moment, before huffing and looking away. "Put your dishes in the sink, and lets go. The boys are probably already there". He ordered, standing up to go to his room to change his clothes.

It turns out that Kiba-sensei was sympathetic to the summer heat wave. He would not let us skip out on training, but he decides not to get us assigned to any D-rank missions. Which is both a mercy, and a curse for me. I do not really want to pull weeds or search for a missing pet in this weather, but without completing a mission today it means I have to find someone willing to have me over for dinner tonight.

Instead today's team meeting consisted entirely of learning how to water walk. By a river in one of the train fields, designed exactly for this purpose, Kiba Sensei lounges under a shade of a great oak tree, using Akamaru as a pillow as he supervises us. Otherwise known as napping on the job. The three of us stand shoulder to shoulder with Ryo in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" asked Akio

Ryo shrugs, and yawns. His nephew barraged into his room at six o'clock this morning and pummeled him awake to play. And being the softy that he is, he was not able to say no to the two-year-old. I adjust my headband before responding to my best friend, "how do we even start?" In the background I can hear Kiba-sensei snort in amusement. Well, I am glad we are entertaining him, if he does not want to actually give us any instruction. "I mean", I clarify, "Do we build up our chakra before we step onto the water or is it something we have to do instantaneously?" Because I didn't want to stick my feet to the earth and embarrassingly not being able to even come in contact with the water for my first attempt.

Ryo stretches his arms over his head, and stares down into the water in contemplation. "We stick our feet to the tree when we climb them. At a walk we don't cancel out the chakra in one foot until the other is fully planted, but when we run up trees there is that brief half a second where there is no chakra holding us, and it is our momentum that keeps us moving forward. But I don't think we want to stick to the water". He pauses to lower his arms. "We somehow need to make our feet, or bodies, light enough the stay a float on it, as if we are walking on it." And there is Kiba-sensei laughing in the background again.

I nod as if that makes sense. "Or we need to use our chakra to make the water solid when we step on it". But that does not sound anymore likely. How does chakra interact with water when it is not an elemental base jutsu?

Ryo crocks his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye, with a frown. "Do you mean ice?"

I blush, yeah, I guess solid water is ice. "No" I said shaking my head. "I mean our chakra has to somehow make the water not act like a liquid. To keep in under our feet, and stop us from falling through the surface".

Ryo looks ahead at the river once more. "Maybe there's a book about it at the library".

"Or" draws out Akio, an impatient edge in his tone. "we can just learn through trial and error!" He exclaimed as he rams his shoulder into Ryo; trying to shove him into the stream. But Ryo disappears in a poof of smoke, with a random log that falls to the ground with a thump. Wide eyed, and slacked jaw in surprise, Akio cannot stop himself, as he trips over Ryo's replacement jutsu log and splashes into the river.

A second latter Akio emerges with his once spikey hair framing his face, and spitting water out of his mouth. Now there is many things a best friend could do in these situations. I could ask him if he was okay. I could off him a hand up. I could even try to seek revenge on Akio's behalf. Ryo jumps down from the nearby tree he was hiding in after the replacement jutsu. I could try pushing him in myself. But, I settle for pointing at my best friend and laughing hysterically. "Shut up Manami!" Yells Akio. But I cannot stop. I am laughing so hard that I end up hunched over, clenching my stomach with the arm that is not pointing at Akio.

"So", Ryo starts, smirking. "what did you learn?"

"That my friends are jerks" Akio retorts, but even he has a smile peeking out from under his glare.

We regain our focus after that. Spreading out, and removing our shoes, and weapon pouches (I have to keep my coupon book dry) and kunai holsters. Nothing is more annoying that rusted weaponry. The boys take it a step further by taking off their shirts. Lucky them that they'll have something dry to put on after training is over. But we leave our whistles hanging on chains around our necks. After we passed Kiba-Sensei's graduation test (which involved trying to track him down in a pitch black abandoned warehouse with paper bombs random placed throughout the whole building), he presented us each with a dog whistle on a silver chain. Apparently, the frequency is so high that only ninken and Inuzuka members can hear it. All Inuzuka children are given one with strict instructions to never take if off when they leave the clan compound. We have seen Kouta with a similar one around his neck. When we officially became Kiba-sensei's students we too were instructed to never be without it, and to blow on it if we were ever in danger that we could not get out of. We all obey, treating it as a type of team symbol. But Akio thinks the sentiment is kind of silly; we are full fledged ninja now, so we should not need saving. Ryo likes to use it dry Kouta insane when we spar against team six. I like the sentiment; that this whistle dangling around my neck proves that I belong to this team, like my headband proves that I belong to the village. Both symbols mean a lot more than the crest that I wear on my back.

With sound of Kiba-sensei snoring, and Akamaru panting in the back ground, I close my eyes and start to build chakra to the sole of my feet. It is weird really. After a couple of months running up and down trees, and jumping from branch to branch, I no longer have to think about the chakra I am using to make that possible. I just do it on instinct. So, I wonder why I have to take the trouble to build up my chakra now. But with the feel of it flowing under my feet, I take a cautious step off of the bank. I know when I come into contact with the water because I feel like there is something alive under my foot, and it moves to the left, as the water runs down stream. There is another thought. Would water walking be different walking on the ocean or a lake compared to a river? I apply a little more pressure on my foot. And when my toes remain dry, I entrust my entire weight to the water by walking forward. A second later, I fall through the surface, and my eyes snap open as the water comes up to my knees; cooling my heated skin. What went wrong? To my left Ryo makes it one step further than I did, before losing his balance completely and falling backwards in the river when his chakra control breaks. He ends up sitting in the river, with the water pooling over his lap.

It is Akio who makes it the furthest. But not because his chakra control is better than ours. He decided to try it with a running starting. Taking big strides, he ends up roughly in the middle of river, before sinking. Ryo and I wait for Akio to start the swim back to the river bank before, we exit the water. This is a bigger challenge than I thought it would be.

Exchanging looks amongst the three of us, we nod solemnly and start again. We are team eight. We may succeed, we may fail, but no matter what we will carry each other through to the end. We will not leave this field until each of us make it to the other side of the river. Or until, Kiba-sensei wakes up, and declares training over for the day. Whatever happens first.

However, when the sun reaches the midpoint in the sky, we have a change of heart. Laying on the river back with our pruney feet in the water, and our backs covered in mud, and sweat gleaming on our foreheads; we rest, trying to regain out breathing. Why did I do solo training this morning? What a waste of energy. Akio groans in between pants, "I think there's water permanently stuck in my ear". Ryo grunts in agreement, using his right forearm to block sun from his eyes. I should do the same, as the harsh sunlight is starting to give me a head ache, but I'm too tired to moved. A fact proven by the state of my hair. My once neat and secure bun now is a tangled mass at the back of my head with random strands free and plastered against my wet face. If I wasn't so tired, I won't let my hair get this messy. I hate brushing out knots after it gets all tangled. So, I settle for closing my eyes. Maybe I should just cut my hair. But I am kind of afraid that if I do my hair will stick up in the back like Sasuke's hair does in the photo of him with the old team seven, that Naruto nii-san keeps on his dresser.

In the background, I hear a loud yawn as Kiba-sensei rejoins the land of the living. "What a lazy bunch of runts I have" said Kiba as his shadow and Akamaru's loom over us. I open my eyes a peek to see him stand behind our heads with his arms at akimbo. Akamaru standing to his right, panting, with his tongue out over Akio's head. Akio moans from the warm dog breath on his face and rolls away from the dog sensei sluggishly, "Too hot, so hungry" he complains in a mumble.

Ryo lowers his arm and glares up at the jonin. "we may have figured out how to water on walk by this point if our Sensei actually told us how to do it".

"Or at least stayed awake long enough to tell us what we're doing wrong". I chime in. Laying spread-eagle on the river bank. I'm not sure I can move.

Kiba-Sensei smirks, showing off his pointy canine teeth. "what can I say kiddos, other than that in this exercise you either sink or swim". A moment passes in silence as his words sink in.

Ryo and I groan; such a lame attempt of humor. I might, might have given him a pity laugh if I was not soaked to the bone. "Boo!" Akio calls out, expressing what we are all feeling. But this is just another day with team eight. And I would not have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Team Six

We depart from Kiba-Sensei when the sun starts to set. He waves us away with the promise of more training in water walking tomorrow, and maybe a D-rank, if we are good. We grumble and glare at our sensei as we pass him, heading back to the village. But it is not a very efficient complaint. Despite how much we may complain about training, we show up bright and early every morning, ready to go. Akio leads the way, marching with more energy than he had during training. His dad is supposed to return to today from a week-long mission of delivering top secret document from the Hokage to the Raikage. Akio was looking forward to hearing all about the land of lightening. Traveling was something Akio wanted to do as a shinobi, but so far, we have only been out of the village once on a C-ranked supply run to the border outposts. I am the only one on our team who has ever been outside the land of fire. But I cannot say that I remember very much of the outside world other than the small village in the land of earth that I grew up in.

The village is in the middle of its evening commuting time, as people head home from work, children wave bye to their friends, and customers stop at one last stand to pick up the last ingredient for tonight's dinner. And it is in this hustle and bustle that we run into our friends and fellow partners in crime, team six. However, we see them before they see us.

"We should've struck back harder" We hear Izumi say, as she walks in between her two teammates; Kouta and Shouhei. She wrings out her shoulder length red hair, attempting to get a slimy yellow substance out of it.

Kouta growls, hunching his shoulders in his red stained jacket, that has me taken back, and Ryo speeding up. Whatever they were doing it seems to not have gone well. "I should've tore them a new one after they tried to hurt Zuzu", he said, gesturing to the shaking puppy walking closely by his side.

Even Shouhei does not have his normal serene smile on his face. Instead he walks with his head down. And… is that a piece of lettuce in his hair? "There was nothing we could do" he said, sounding so down heartened. He opens his mouth to continue, but we finally get close enough to be heard, and Ryo does not waste a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Moving right for Kouta, who looked the most alarming in his stained jacket.

All three of them look up at us in surprise at our team's sudden entrance, and then look down. Izumi flushes. "We're fine" she said as Ryo starts to roll up Kouta's sleeves without his permission. "Something just happened on our mission that we didn't see coming". She explained vaguely.

Akio steps around me, pushing me into Shouhei, so that he may stand in front of Izumi face to face. "Tell me what happened, Izumi!" He demanded to know, with his hands curled up into fists, and his eyes wide and eager. "Tell me and I'll find the ones who did this to ya and make them pay!" He vowed moving even closer to the redhead. I remember a time when he used to have a crush on Sakura, his babysitter. I miss that Akio; he was less embarrassing.

Izumi stares at him opened mouth, and leaning away from him, but does not get the chance to turn him down when Kouta speaks up. "Get off me man" he says, shrugging Ryo off of him. "It's not blood! I'm not hurt".

"Then why is your jacket stained red?" I asked moving away from the tallest of the group to investigate Kouta's condition for myself.

Kouta looks down, and rubs the back of his head. "It's tomato". He said. My teammates and I exchange looks. What on either were these guys doing?

"Did Lee-Sensei come up with a new training technique?" Akio asked. And it is not a bad guess. Lee-sensei is known for inventing new training methods on the spot to keep his students' "youthful spirits full to the brim".

"No" Shouhei sighs with a shake of his head, as we turn to face him. The six of us forming a circle in the middle of the street to have this conversation. Despite the grumbling of the older generation as they walk around us, that the streets were not the place for placid socializing. "Lee-Sensei would never pelt us with rotten food. Wasting food isn't very youthful".

"We were on a mission". Izumi steps in. "To deliver some medicine to a sick boy out in one of the farming villages."

Kouta rolls down his sleeves, squats down to pick up Zuzu, who happily relaxes his arms. "It was easy enough" he said, standing back up. "We've done plenty of delivery missions before. So, Lee-Sensei let us take the lead on this one. He was with us the whole time, but stayed in the background".

Shouhei nods, smiling a little at the memory, as he is forced to take a step inward, making our circle smaller, so a shopper can squeeze past him. "He said he wanted to watch out hard work and effort shine from a distant to judge the progress of his students".

Izumi takes the floor again. Talking, so Shouhei cannot continue on with more Rock Lee sentiments. "We delivered the medicine with no problem, but we decide to stop in the farming village for lunch before heading home." Izumi shakes her head, as if trying to rid herself of a bad dream. "But the moment we set foot in the village it was like we had come down with a violent case of the plague. Everyone stared at us, and kept making rude gestures to our forehead protectors, and muttering to each other".

"Izumi and Shouhei couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could" said Kouta, hugging Zuzu to his chest. "They were saying things like, 'childhood thieves, murderers, monsters'. Like we were criminals or something." Kouta starts to growl softly. "we should have turned around".

"Our call out for Lee-Sensei" Added Shouhei.

"But we didn't". Said Izumi, looking up and making eye contact with myself and my teammates; her eyes locked into a fierce gaze. "We kept going until we found a tea shop. The whole time the villagers stopped and pointed at us. No matter that we never said a word to them." She sighs. "At the tea shop the owner refused to serve us. Said she didn't cater to the likes of our kind."

"Your kind?" Akio asked, as if he did not quite get what she meant. "Like kids?"

Team six shakes their heads, but it is Ryo who answers. "Shinobi. The lady wouldn't serve them because their ninja."

Shouhei licks his lips. "That's what she told us when we asked her what she meant by 'your kind'. We didn't get to question her on it further".

Kouta starts to shake; his full body vibrating with anger. 'Some asshole came up behind us. He yelled 'get the hell out of our village!' and threw a smelly old egg at us."

Our eyes turn to Izumi. The yellow gunk in her hair? She nods her head to confirm our suspicions. "It hit me in the back of my head. I had my guard down. I didn't think we would be accosted by a bunch of farmers". Her voice raises in intonation at the end of her statement.

Shouhei places a hand on her shoulder as she takes long breathes. "We didn't even get to turn around all the way before other villagers joined in. they threw eggs, tomatoes, pretty much any expired piece of produce that they had at us".

I frown. "Yes" I said, reaching out to Shouhei. "You having something" I said, pulling a wilted piece of leafy green from his blue tinted bangs, and flicking it away from our group. Shouhei blushes; a strange contrast to his usual blue and pale appearance.

"The worst thing is" continues Kouta. "Is that we couldn't fight back, because they were civilians. But I wanted too" he admitted. "I wanted to punch some sense into them. Especially when one bastard starting to throw rocks at us. He almost hit Zuzu!"

"It wouldn't have done ya any good" rationalizes Akio, as he folds his arm, now with his thinking cap on. "Ya would have just proven them right if you fought back."

"Lee-sensei charged in once they started throwing rocks" Izumi said, sounding just a tad calmer. "The villagers backed off as soon as they saw him. They were afraid of him."

Shouhei nods his head. "He tried to ask them what was wrong, but they scurried around him like frighten mice, refusing to make eye contact. And the tea owner shut herself up in the shop, and refused to speak to him when Lee-sensei knocked on her door." Shouhei's face twists into an expression of perplexity. "It was weird. We have no idea what we did to offend them. Or why they were so afraid of Lee-sensei. Lee-sensei is strong, but he would never hurt a civilian."

Izumi stomps her foot. "and then we had to travel all the way home smelling like garbage. And worse, Konohamaru-sempai is on gate duty today, and when we got home he wouldn't stop laughing at us! It took us forever to get through gate check." She whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Where's Lee-sensei now?" asked Ryo, having returned to his relaxed, after training posture that he usually maintains, now that it is clear that our friends have not been maimed.

"Reporting in with the Hokage. He told us to head home, and to not let this event spoil our youthful endeavors to serve our village and the will of fire". Shouhei answers, slumping his own shoulders. "But I can't go home like this. Even though I'm not hurt; if I go home looking like a trash can my mom will worry, and beg me to quit being a ninja". He pauses, running a hand through his filthy hair, before adding "again".

Well, if there is one thing that I do not have, it is overbearing adults who ask too many questions. "Shower at my place" I offer. "I'll even wash your clothes for a price", I said.

Shouhei raises an eyebrow. "Dinner at my house". Oh, my friends know me so well. The only sign I give of agreement is a small quirk in my lips. "Lead the way" Shouhei concludes, stepping out of our circle to start the journey to a good wash.

I wave to Izumi and Kouta, and say "bye guys, see you tomorrow" to my team before falling into pace with Shouhei.

In the back ground we hear Akio offer to walk Izumi home to keep her safe from anymore rotten eggs, but he is promptly turned down as she makes her own exit, leaving him in the company of a snickering Ryo and Kouta. But we hear no more once we turn a corner, and their voices mix in with the rest of Konoha's soundtrack. Shouhei and I do not talk as we walk to my apartment. We do not need too. Our thoughts are too busy thinking about what happened to team six, and hoping that something like this does not happen again. I remember the war. I remember how scary it was not knowing whether or not someone would make it back home. I remember how we struggled to make ends met with the strict rationing of resources. And I still have nightmares about life as we know it crashing around us as the proverbial will of fire burns out. I hope everything remains peaceful for a long long time. And I am sure, as we walk shoulder to shoulder through the crowded streets of Konoha, that Shouhei is wishing the same thing.

Now in dry, fresh clothes, I stand bare foot in the kitchen, standing over the sink. My arms are emerged up to my elbows in soapy water as I try to scrub a particularly difficult purple pungent stain from Shouhei's shirt. Whatever they threw at him is something that I sure would not have eaten. And that is saying something, considering that I have eaten a lot of strange things back when I still tried to cook for myself. With a wrinkled forehead, I apply even more elbow grease into my task. I need to get this shirt clean. If it is not clean Shouhei cannot go home. And if Shouhei cannot go home, I cannot go over to his house to eat. My dinner depends on this shirt being clean.

It is quiet in the apartment. The only sounds are the noise from the street below, the sound of running water from the bathroom, and Shouhei singing to himself. He seemed to be put in a better mood the moment he was able to peel off his dirty clothes. And here I thought boys liked to be dirty. Akio sure does not to seem to mind. I do not think I will every understand boys, even if the majority of my friends are boys. They just undermine logic.

It is another fifteen minutes, before I get all the stains and unpleasant smells out of Shouhei's clothes. I Hang them on the clothes line that exists outside my kitchen window. Hopefully Shouhei will not mind waiting for them to dry. And hopefully his mom will not mind Shouhei coming home to dinner late. But I can still hear the water running, and him singing off key in the background. I wonder why he is taking so long to get clean, and I worry about the state of my bathroom. I am probably going to have to clean it before I can use again.

I turn away from the sink and lean against the counter top, as I fiddle with the whistle that I wear around my neck. I will have to fix my hair before going over to Shouhei's. I do not think his parents like me very much. They never turn me away or anything, but I think my situation makes them uncomfortable; that I live alone, supporting myself, and carry around kunai and shuriken as if they were pencils. I wonder what they think about Izumi. But I am broken out of my musings when my front door slams up, and the bright light of the evening setting sun bleeds into my apartment. I forgot to lock the door.

"Manami" a new voice pants out as he braces himself against my front door with one hand. He must have run all the way here as fast as he could. But why? Usually when he comes home from a mission the first thing he does is hurry home to his fiancée, and her delicious food. I am jealous really. Not of the fact that I am now a second thought in his life, but rather due to the fact that he has someone that is always willing to make him platefuls of delicious food at least three times a day. I want someone who will cook for me three times a day.

"Naruto nii-san, welcome back" I greet as I let go of my whistle. "How was your mission?'

But he ignores me. The matured blonde zooms across me floor, forgetting to take his shoes off, and clasps a hand on each of my shoulders; one bandaged and one not. Naruto nii-san lowers himself until we are at eye level. "Manami" He says in a serious tone of voice that is so unlike him that I tense, and a million different scenarios start to run through my head. Is Hinata sick? Is Sasuke back? Is someone trying in invade the hidden leaf? "Are you alright?"

I blink. "Yes, I am fine" I answer slowly, but now that he asked me, I am not so sure that I am. Is there a reason that I should not be? Vaguely I notice that the shower in the bathroom has been turned off, and Shouhei is no longer singing.

Naruto nii-san does not relax at my confession. "I just came from Kakashi-sensei's office. He said he had a report of a team of genin being attacked! I came as soon as I heard!" My shoulders lose their tenseness, and I stare at my adoptive brother with humor and a bit of insult.

"And you automatically assumed that it was my team that was attacked?" I do not give him time to respond. "Naruto nii-san, my team has been training all day. We did not take any missions, and we did not leave the village."

Now it is his turn to blink as he studies my face very closely. Chuckling nervously, he releases my shoulders, straightens his back and rubs the back of his head with his bandaged hand. "Oh good" he said, with a lopsided grin on his face. "When I heard that a group of genin was targeted, I just had to find out if it was you or not" he explains himself. I do not point out that if he had just stuck around at the Hokage's office he probably would have found out just by listening. "I gotta look out for my kid sister ya know?"

Despite my slight irritation, I smile when he calls me his sister. Nothing means more to me than belonging to a family. "All I have to do is tell people that you are my big brother, and they would never dare mess with me" I said, stroking Naruto nii-san's ego, if his growing smile is anything to go off of.

The moment is destroyed when Shouhei steps out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around his waist. "Manami" He called in a soft voice that makes Naruto nii-san twitch. "Are my clothes ready yet.

Naruto whips his head around in Shouhei's direction. His eyes are so wide that I think his eyeballs will pop out of his skull like marbles. Naruto nii-san's hands start to twitch as he rolls them into fists. "Manami" Naruto nii-san growls in a dangerously low voice. I look back and forth from Shouhei, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, gripping the towel around his waist as if his life depends on it, and Naruto nii-san who looks like he could explode at any moment. "Why is there a boy in your apartment? And why isn't he wearing any clothes?" Naruto shrieks at the top of his lungs. He is so loud that I am sure that he could be heard on the other side of the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Uzumaki Residence

Needless to say, I did not dine with Shouhei's family that night. In a flurry of motion, and many exclamations of "put some clothes on you little creep", and "get out of my sister's apartment!", and "Manami! I told you not the bring any boys over!" from Naruto nii-san. It was almost impossible to calm him down and explain the situation. When ever we tried to talk, Naruto nii-san would interrupt in continued expressed agitation.

It takes Shouhei scrambling back into the bathroom with his dripping wet clothes, before Naruto nii-san starts to breath more regularly, and I can say. "Naruto nii-san. Shouhei was on the team of genin that got attacked". Though, as unpleasant as being pelted with rotten vegetables is, I am not sure if it should actually be considered an attack. "I am just letting him get cleaned up before he has to go home, so his parents do not worry".

Naruto nii-san visibly deflates. He huffs, and rounds his shoulders, as if he has just been relieved of some overbearing burden. "That's all?" he sighs, uncurling his fists. Shouhei rejoins us, with little drops of water falling off his clothes and sprinkling my floor. Well at least he is clean, but his mother is still going to ask questions if he returns home in that state. "don't scary me like that", Naruto nii-san complains, placing a hand over his heart and clenching the front of his jacket, as if he is having trouble breathing.

I frown up at the blonde. What the hell is he talking about? "Why?" I ask, my tone suspicious. "What did you think we were doing?"

Naruto nii-san's skin goes chalk white, and his hands start twitching. He normally only gets this fearful looking when someone mentions ghosts. I eye him, studying him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Why is he being so weird? It was just a simple question. Shouhei coughs awkwardly. Apprehensively I turn slowly to look at my friend. I am not sure I want Naruto nii-san out of my line of sight at the moment. He is kind of scaring me. "Thanks for letting me clean up, Manami" Shouhei whispers. His crystal colored eyes dart back and forth between my brother and I. As if he is afraid that if he speaks too loud, Naruto nii-san will snap out of whatever trance he is in, and go back to yelling at him. "I'm going to go home. I'll treat you to a meal some other time?" he offers.

I sigh, but nod my head. Yes, that is probably for the best. "stay safe" I said in recognition as Shouhei tip toes to the door. He would have been completely silent too if it was not for the drip drip of water droplets hitting my floor. I look back at Naruto nii-san who has not moved. Tentatively, I wave a hand in front of his face. Did I break him? Maybe I should go find Hinata, or Sakura. But at the sound of the door softly clicking close behind Shouhei's retreating back, Naruto nii-san snaps back to the present. Color slowly returns to his face as he laughs nervously. "Are you hungry Manami? I'm hungry" he said rubbing his stomach without giving me time to reply. "I think Hinata said she was making gyoza tonight. We should probably head on home". He exclaims, heading for the door, and nearly slipping on the water on the floor. Sometimes it is hard to believe that he is a super powerful jonin that has saved the world.

"What- "I start to say, with every attention of repeating my question, and demanding answers. But he talks right over me.

"I think we might have some left-over ice cream from when Hinata's sister visited us last weekend. You like sweets like Manami? Man, Ice cream sounds good right now, especially because it's so hot outside." He is distracting me with food, I know he is. And it is working. Damn him.

Back out on the streets of Konoha, Naruto leads the way. The streets are quiet now as the street lights are starting to turn on. Shops are closing for the night, and the bars are starting to open their doors. Naruto nii-san talks about everything as we travel; from Iruka-sensei applying for the position of principal of the academy, to him pointing out to Sakura that she had one lone gray hair, and how she pummeled him until there was a giant crater in ground. But when he finishes describing his latest beating, he turns to a different topic. "We've noticed that we've haven't seen you a whole lot since we moved in together" He said, looking down at me, as we reach a residential area that is outside of my price range. It is cleaner, and quieter as it is further away from the market. "I was wondering why our fridge is never empty" Naruto nii-san reflects.

I shrug non-committedly. But I feel lightened that he has noticed my absence. With him marrying Hinata, I kind of thought we were getting close to the end of the Manami and Naruto story. I was not sure how much longer he would be cool with some orphan clinging to him. "You are busy. Hinata is busy. And I thought you would just want some alone time with each other without me getting in the way".

We turn left, find a recently build apartment building. It is the nicest one in Konoha, and it is where Naruto now lives. Naruto stops in front of his building, and turns to face me, blocking the entrance. "You know after the war, a lot of girls started noticing me." He spoke as if stuck in a memory as he looks of in the horizon. "They all wanted to talk to me, and showed up at my favorite places." I nod. Remembering how girls that I had never seen with Naruto before would come running up to him, yelling his name casually as if they were old friends, and pushing away anyone who was with him. Well, never Sakura because she would never put up with that. But a couple times I was shoved away from my brother with the instructions to run along and play. "They were nice enough, and they all had very pretty smiles. But none of them compared to Hinata" He said, before looking back at me with a happy smile on his face. "Do you know why?"

I keep my tone flat as I answer him. "Because she believed in and liked you since you where children. Despite the fact that you never noticed her until it was almost too late". I have heard this story many times. But never from Naruto or Hinata themselves. Sakura likes to tell it whenever she can, especially her part when she makes Naruto nii-san realizes what is right in front of him.

"Yeah", he mumbles as his face turns a light pink. He will never live that down. "But that's not what I meant. Hinata was the only one who didn't want to change me. She likes that I eat a lot of ramen, that I don't like to sit still. She likes that I never go back on my word". I look up at him with a raised eyebrow, as I shove my hands in my pockets. Where is he going with this? Every person knows that Naruto nii-san never goes back on his word. It is his second favorite catch phrase. Everyone knows it is his ninja way. Academy students can be heard yelling it through the streets as they run around playing ninja. Naruto nii-san gives me a long look, as if I am supposed to understand what he is trying to say. But when I continue to stare at him, he huffs and rubs the back of his head before trying again. "Do you remember that day, when you ditched school, and were walking around the village with a box of dango."

I frown. Yes, I remember. That was the first year that I had to go through my biological brother's birthday without him. That was the day that I started openly crying for the dead with no dignity. "It was the day that six hokage was in the hospital so he could not start your training." I answer, even though I know that it is not the answer Naruto nii-san is looking for.

"That's what you remember" he mumbles to himself as he shakes his head. "No!" he exclaims. "That is the day when I said I was going to be your big brother. I promised you and someone else that I'll watch out for you. Hinata knows that, and she likes that. You are her family now too, and she gets nervous when you don't check in with us."

I think I get it now, but it still does not feel right. I look the blonde wistfully. "So, I can come over whenever I want?"

Naruto turns around and enter the building, heading past the lobby, and straight to the stairs with me hot on his heels. "Yeah, but not when we are on our honeymoon". He responds. Why would I want to visit them when they are their honeymoon?

"Can I eat the food at your place?" We finish climbing the first flight of stairs and move on to the second.

Naruto lets out a gruff laugh. "Don't you already?" It is a fair point.

We start up the final flight of stairs. I lick my lips, apprehensive to ask this question, but I do anyway. "Can I start calling Hinata, nee-san?"

Naruto looks at me from over his shoulder; his eyes bright. "She'd like that"

I look down and smile to myself; very much pleased. I have never had a sister before. When we come to a stop in front of apartment 13, I stop Naruto, just before he opens the door. I have one more question. "Naruto nii-san" he pauses. "Who was the other person you promised that you would look out for me?"

He gives me a look, as if it is a silly question. "Sasuke. Now hurry up. I'm hungry" and he enters his home, calling out to Hinata that he is back as he takes off his shoes. I follow at a slower pace, my face wrinkled. I do not believe it. Sasuke would not ask him to look out for me. He does not care about me. He has only ever spoken two sentences or three sentences to me. If he did care about me, my only living relative would at least send me a post card once in a while. But I have not heard from him in about three to four years. It does not make any sense.

Their apartment is different from the last time that I was here. Everything is put away, and there are no more moving boxes anywhere to be seen. Hinata has decorated the place with many potted plants, and flowers in vases. The air smells fresh, mixed in with the spices she is cooking with. As I sit at their diner table, I can see the book case in their living room. The top is covered with pictures in dust free frames. The left side are pictures of Hinata's family; her father, sister, and deceased mother. She even has one of Neji. And then there is a picture of the old team eight. The one she was on as a genin with Kiba-sensei, and their teammate who likes bugs. I think his name is Shino. I have only met him a couple of times. On Naruto's side of the bookshelf he has pictures of his parents; pictures that he did not always have. It turns out that Naruto was like me, and he did not always know his history. He also has a picture of Iruka-sensei. And a picture of Jiraiya; that toad guy he likes to tell stories about. His last photo is a beaten up one of the old team seven. It is the very same picture that I once dug out of a destroyed building for him. Despite the pristine frame, the picture still appears dirty; with the color faded, and the paper wrinkled. But Naruto will never part with it. In the middle of the book shelf, bridging their personal pictures together, is a photo of the two of them. It is the start of their own family, and they could not look happier. But for some reason that I just cannot place my finger on, I do not like it.

Naruto nii-san comes back to the table first, juggling three empty glasses and a cartoon of milk. When it was just the two of us, I would have to check the expiration date every time he served milk. But with Hinata around, I do not have to do that anymore. Naruto places a glass by each placemat and fills up each glass, before taking his sit at the head of the table. Hinata follows a moment later; a plate of mixed sautéed vegetables in her left hand, and the main course in her right. It looks so enticing that my mouth starts to water, and my foot bounces under the table in anticipation. "This looks great Hinata!" Naruto praises as she finishes setting down the serving platters, and slides into her own seat, to Naruto nii-san's right. She smiles softly, as I look at her wistfully. I should say something too, but for some reason I do not know what to say. Naruto claps his hands together, "thanks for the food" he chants. I follow suit with less candid energy, before we all dig in. I do not know why I am acting weird. I have eaten many meals with Naruto and Hinata. I have always complemented the food. I have never had a problem talking with her either. Well, except the time when Naruto first introduced me to her. Then I did not really know what him having a girlfriend entailed. And then there was the time she explained puberty to me. But that was a very uncomfortable lesson. I think any person would be at a loss of words when having to endure that lesson. Now, however, everything is just different.

Naruto nii-san and I take our first bite at the same time, and sigh in contentment in the next instance. It is so much better than anything I have ever made, and much more satisfying that instant ramen. Though Naruto may never admit it. A second later and I am practically inhaling my food. Kiba-sensei's left-over chicken could never compare to Hinata's cooking. Naruto nii-san is eating his food just as fast, but he at least has the decency to pause once in a while and take a sip of his milk. He is getting old, so I guess it is about time that he starts to slow down. Hinata giggles as she eats more daintily, like the lady she was raised to be. "You two look just like siblings when we do that" she said, her voice like wind chimes.

Naruto looks up, and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. A habit that I am surprised Hinata has not broken him off. He grins, looking pleased. "That's because I'm the best big brother ever, and I taught you how to appreciate a good meal. Right Manami?"

I pause, with food halfway to my mouth. I glance at Hinata. She is a friendly as ever; her expression is warm. I am sure she does not mind that I am here. But I mind that I am here. I feel like I am trespassing, even though Naruto wants me here. And even after Naruto told me that Hinata worries when I do not visit. It makes no sense. She should not worry. She is not my sensei, so she does not need to make sure I do not pass out from chakra depletion like Kiba-sensei. She is not my relative, so she has no responsibility for my well fare, like Sasuke. Although, I do not think I mean anything to him either. And she never promised to be my older sibling. I am not her problem. But Naruto nii-san says she worries…. "I think appreciating good food is instinctual Naruto nii-san". I said composedly, even with my heart beating uncomfortably. He could have just said that we look like siblings because we are siblings.

Naruto huffs, and glares at me, but the smile on his face gives away his true feelings. "You brat" he said in the same tone of voice he uses when he is recalling happy memories. I smile at him with closed lips. He still wants me around. I am sure of it. I look across the table at Hinata again. She is still smiling; neatly chewing her food. And maybe Naruto nii-san is right. Maybe she wants me to be here too. I should try to draw her into the conversation. I could ask her about her wedding plans. The ceremony is drawing closer. However, every question I come up with just sounds stupid. She must have felt me staring at her, because she makes eye contact with me and blushes a little under my scrutiny. Her white eyes peer into by black ones, and vice versa. Naruto had said that she would like it if I called her nee-san. So that means she wants to be my sister? She wants to be family? I tentatively smile at her, before looking down at my food. It is three quarters gone.

The rest of the meal passes with Naruto telling detailed stories about his latest missions. They are not as exciting as they used to be. Since Naruto spends most of his time studying under the hokage to become his successor, he is not really sent out on missions anymore. And when he is, it is usually to use his fame and popularity with the other shinobi villages to continue and up keep the spread of peace. But no matter what happens on his missions, Naruto nii-san is still able to describe how much of an awesome ninja he is.

At the end of the meal, Naruto nii-san stands up and stretches his arms over his head. "I'll do the dishes Hinata" He offered. Picking up his plate and hers, he turns for the kitchen sink and calls over his shoulder. "This way you two can do that girl talk thing and I don't have to listen! Believe it!"

"Oh Naruto", said Hinata blushing as she watches him head into the kitchen. I feel my face freeze. Girl talk? Did… did Naruto plan this?

Naruto nii-san drops the plates in the sink and comes back for mine, and the serving dishes. "Don't mind me" he said, darting back to the kitchen. "I'm not listening!" he drops the last of the plates in the sink and starts loudly opening and closing cupboards in the search of soap. I am guessing that he does not the dishes often.

With color still in her cheeks, Hinata smiles at me, and waits until I make eye contact with her, before speaking, "With our wedding date drawing closer", she spoke softly, almost at whisper. I lean in a little closer. Is she going to uninvite me, or tell me that once they are married that I can no longer come over. But that does not make any sense. On the way over here, Naruto nii-san said I could come over whenever I wanted to. And he would want me at his wedding, I think. This has to be about something else. "And I was thinking that you might need some help picking out a dress".

I squint my eyes. Did I hear her right? A dress? "You need a dress to go to a wedding?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. I do not think I have ever owned a dress. My mother used to want to dress me up like the other little girls in the village, but father always said it was a waste of money. I could not train in any dress that one of the village girls wore, and I was always training. There was never a moment for anything else. Of course, mother did not know I was training when I was out in the woods with father. She thought he was teaching me wood cutting business. Mother would argue back that it was just as important that I learn how to behave like a proper young girl, but she never won the argument.

Hinata bobs her head. "Usually people dress up for special occasions, like weddings." She explains. I appreciate that she says it a way that is not mocking. If Izumi found out I did not know what people did at weddings, she would hold it against me. Izumi says I am a disgrace to female kind.

I frown, and look down. "I have never owned a dress" I mutter to myself. Hinata is also kind enough not respond to my private admittance. I was just planning on wearing my every day clothes; a green tunic and black leggings. That is all I own, and I have never needed anything else. I have not even bought any summer or winter time mission gear. But now I needed formal wear? I mean, I thought that Hinata and Naruto nii-san would dress up for their wedding. I remember my mother telling me about weddings, and the fancy white kimonos the brides tend to wear, and the handsome ones for the men. But she never said anything about the guests. There were not many weddings or celebrations in my birth village. And when there was, I never attended. Father said that time was to precious, and learning to fight and survive was more important than socializing. But, then my consciousness pulls me from my memories and I recall my near empty wallet. I look back up at Hinata, and try to apologize without actually saying the words, I am sorry. "I do not think I can afford a dress", I said with a small shake of my head. "We have not gotten a mission in a while, and right now I cannot even afford food."

In the background there is a loud splash, as Naruto Nii-san snorts. "Since when have you ever paid for food?"

I glare at his back. "I thought you were not listening" I retort.

Hinata does not give Naruto the chance to return the favor. "It would be my treat" she said. Smiling. The color slowly leaving her face, as her shyness fades. She wants to buy me a dress? Why? I am not her problem? The same thoughts keep swimming around in my head. Why would Hinata care about me? How am I to her? Who is she to me? The lack of answers weighs heavily in my mind, and I know that is why I have not been coming over to their apartment as much. I do not want to overstep.

after a moment, as Hinata patiently waits and I am lost in my turbulent thoughts, Naruto nii-san gets impatient with our lack of communication, and decides to step in. Or he just gets bored doing the dishes. It is probably a bit of both. "Iruka-sensei is standing in as my father for me, at the wedding." He said, drying his hands on his pant legs, and coming over to stand behind Hinata's chair. "I asked him a couple of night ago" he said, his teeth shining as he grins at me. "I didn't ask you, but you'll be attending the wedding as my sister". He said. He places both of his hands on Hinata's shoulders, gently. "That's an order from your big brother!" He spoke so happily, and so warmly, that I sat up straighter.

"Weddings are not about the creation of a new family" Hinata continues. "It is about the joining of two families." They have me on the edge of my seat in anticipation. "You are a part of this family, Manami."

"So, you need to look the part", Naruto nii-san finishes. My chair scraps against the hardwood floor as I stand up. I keep my head bowed, and turn away from the happy couple, hugging myself with my right arm. It is too much, I am not quite sure what I should do or how I should feel. I can feel their eyes on me. I do not think this is what they expected. "Manami?" Naruto nii-san asked. It is too much. More than I could ever have hoped for. My right arm falls limply to my side, and I use the left one to dry my moist eyes before working up the nerve to turn around.

"Thank you" I said, bending at the waist until I am making a ninety-degree angle. "I want to be a part of your family too" I said, my body shaking due to everything it is feeling. I will do whatever it takes. I want to remain in Naruto nii-san's life. I want to be a part of Hinata's. Even if it means that I have to wear a dress.

Naruto nii-san cracks first. "Don't be so dramatic. It's just a shopping trip".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Talk Therapy

The years that followed the end of the fourth great shinobi war were filled with many changes. Foreign trade, and entrepreneurship flourished. As such, more and more civilians were getting voices in government, and more freedom as their finances improved and they could afford travel. Konoha was looking to open it's first movie theater thanks to one small business owner's dream, and love for film. Shinobi, on the other hand, now had more time on their hands. Well, Shinobi above the rank of genin, and not working directly under the Hokage, had more time on their hands. A lot of their attention turned to research. May that be; ninjutsu, physical therapy, or weapon engineering. Their new-found interests were always set up to promote shinobi interest, and protect our way of life. There were now new subjects being taught in the academy, like health sciences, art, and diplomacy. Akio and I were thrilled that we graduated just in time to skip those lessons. Listening to Iruka-sensei going on and on about calculating the proper angles for throwing kunai was more than enough.

Another new policy was raising the requirements for the Chunin exams. Now, genin needed to be cleared by a mental health medic, pass a physical, and complete a certain amount of missions on top of having their jonin sensei's recommendation. Without conflicts between the nations, and without the threat of war, there is less of a need to promote genin. So, the upper level shinobi could afford to be more selective, and now only those who were truly ready were granted rank promotions. Which is a shame, because D-ranks are getting old, and I like the idea of never having to do one ever again. And being a chunin means a pay upgrade. As a chunin, I probably would not have to beg for food anymore. I would just have to beg someone to cook it for me.

But there is one effort to improve shinobi life that I can do without. Sakura had the question, "how are children dealing with what they were exposed to during the war?" Things like; death in the family, the village's collapse, and anything else the adults thought could be possibly upsetting to children. It was a nice enough thought, I guess. Except, now I am obligated to go to the hospital once a month, and sit in a white room, with a bunch of crayon drawings thumbtacked to the walls, and talk to a specialist about things I would rather forget. I mean, honestly. If I am willing to move on, and let my past rest, why can the adults not do the same? They are not the ones who lived through it.

I sigh, and flick some loose strands of hair out of eyes, as I pause on the threshold of the talk therapy center. The program really started during my last year at the academy. There each student was required to meet with a specialist at least once, and if they wanted to see you again your sensei passed out notifications. Out of are whole class only Akio, myself, and one other girl who later dropped out of the academy, were called back. Akio's Specialist was concerned about how he was dealing with the death of his mother. While the specialist I was assigned too, a middle-aged medic who had a little experience working in the psychological warfare depart in T&I, seemed to be fascinated about my childhood in the land of Earth. At the beginning of these little meetings, we went over my family dying, adjusting to living on my own in Konoha, and attack on the village that destroyed everything, and the war itself. But it was a pretty one-sided conversation. "Moving to a new village by yourself must have been tough?"

"I guess"

"I bet you miss your father and mother very much"

"I am fine"

"What did it feel like when you learned that you are from the Uchiha clan?"

"I did not feel any different". Of course, my answers were not completely truthful, but it does not matter. I did not want to be there, and I am fine now. I have Akio, and Naruto nii-san and a village that I call home. A home that I can now serve and help to protect. So why dig up the past?

"Uchiha-san" the specialist calls through the door. I flinch back. "Come on in please. You are already ten minutes late". His voice is soft, as if he is trying to coax a kitten out from under the bed. I hunch my shoulders as I open the door, and keep my head bowed. I hate this guy.

"I apologize for being late" I said forcefully as I close the door behind me, and slide into the chair closest to the door, and furthest away from the specialist. In these talk therapy rooms, the specialist does not have a desk. He prefers to sit in an informal fashion, with his legs crossed and a notebook balanced on his knees.

He adjusts his glasses on his face. "This is the third time you have been late to our appointments", he points out gently. I wish he would yell at me. Like Iruka-sensei, when he would scold Akio and I for coming back to class long after the lunch bell had rung.

"I am a genin now" I say, reaching up to touch my forehead protector, as to add proof to my point. "I have a job to do". It is left unsaid, that I have better things to do than sit in this room and be forced to talk for an hour. I had thought that once I made genin, and was seen legally as an adult, that I could make the decision to stop coming. However, over achiever Sakura made it so that attendance was mandatory until the specialist cleared us. Akio got cleared by his specialist six months after he started the talk therapy program.

The specialist, Taka-something, gives me a long-suffering look, as if he can guilt trip me to be more prompt. "Please be on time for our next session. Be tardy again, and I will have to report it to my supervisor, and it will be put on your record". I roll my eyes. Great, there is going to be another session. Taka-something ignores my less than polite response and chooses to move on. "I believe we left off last month talking about the village you were born in".

I do not correct him, that I was born on the outskirts of the village. "What was school like in the village. I must admit, having grown up in Konoha, I am curious what small rural schools are like". He smiles at me, and roll my hands into fists. Are you curious, Taka-something? Are you really?

I shrug. "I was homeschooled". I keep my voice flat, as I remember, staying up late to go over kanji after dinner, or how my older brother would complain about having homework, when all I had to do was work with father outside all day. But I do not allow myself to think too far back. It does not matter anymore.

Taka-something leans forward in his seat, and widens his eyes. His attention is uncomfortable, and I look away, and fixate on a drawing of a sloppily drawn tree, with a big hole in the middle. I wonder if that is supposed to mean something. "So, your brother and yourself stayed at home most of the time. Your family must have been very close".

How much should I say? No matter what I say, every little word and how I say it will be analyzed. It is unfair really. I cannot do say anything without being under scrutiny. "My brother went to the village school. Only I stayed at home". My mind starts to whirl out thoughts, faster than I can keep up with. He could ask me about what I did during homeschool. I do not want to explain how I trained with father in the woods from dawn until dusk. I do not want to talk about how I knew how to care for kunai and shuriken before I could remember all of my hiragana characters. He could ask me about how homeschool differed from brother's education. Would I have to talk about how brother knew things about history, math, and writing creative stories? Would I have to talk about how I was taught to skin small game, block punches, roll with the kicks, and harness chakra until I was at my limit?

But Taka-something surprises me. "It must have been lonely". I look at him, for a split second before remembering where I am, and decided to look at my feet instead. My sandals are a little worn-out from one too many gardening d-rank missions. I should probably start saving up for a new pair. "Uchiha-san?" he prompts again?

Longer than a year, I have been seeing Taka-something, and we have not moved past surnames. I would not allow anything more informal, as I want it to be obvious that I do not need him, nor do I need these talk therapy sessions. But it feels weird being referred to as an Uchiha. I have never gotten used to it, despite wearing the crest on my back. "I was never alone" I answered. I can feel my finger nails digging into my palms. My father was with me for every minute of daylight. We never wasted any time. There was always a chance to improve, and chance to learn something new. At night I was surrounded by my whole family, as brother talked about his day, mother complained about the prices at the village market, and Father and I kept our lips sealed. What happened in the woods had to stay in the woods.

"I meant, it must have felt lonely being stuck at home, without someone close in age to play with." Taka-something said in a tone of voice that I associate with bedtime stories.

I shake my head before I can stop myself. But at least I had the sense to not outright say that I never played. There were times; when I was so young that it was still okay for me to sleep with my teddy bear. I used to make up stories about that bear when I was falling asleep. That was like playing. And when the weather was really bad or I was sick, I got to play with my brother once he was home from school, and father had no more book learning for me to do. I vaguely remember making paper dolls with my mother once. My eyebrows crinkle. How long ago was that?

"What about what you did for fun once coming to Konoha?" Taka-something changes the topic. I sit up a little straighter. That is something I do not mind talking about.

I willingly look Taka-something in the eyes. "I joined the academy and met Akio" I said, leaving out the part where at first, I did not like the academy, and did not have any friends. "We had fun wrestling, and training together." It is not worth mentioning that we often got in trouble at the academy for rough housing, and that training was just an excuse to spar outside of school. "He taught me other games". It is probably also wise that I do not mention that the other games involved stealing Iruka-sensei's pencils. "It was fun to having someone to study with" I said, smiling as I pictured my best friend. I could go on, and describe how I later on met Ryo, Kouta, and Shouhei. And How Izumi is even suitable company now. But I do not, as I get distracted by the realization that despite having more plans and responsibilities than I ever did before, I also have a lot more free time in Konoha that I did in the Land of Earth.

"And how do the fun things you do here differ from what you used to do in your old home?". My eyes harden. It was a trap. Sneaky, sneaky Taka-something.

"Why do you keep asking me questions about my past?" I seethe.

The light in his eyes flicker under the sheen of his glasses lens. "Why do you avoid the subject?" He counters.

I stand up, holding my arms stiffly at my sides. With a strange sensation of burning in my eyes, I glare at Taka-something urging him with all my will for him to back down. But the Bastard never breaks eye contact. The faces of mother, father, and my brother flash through my memory, and my chest tightens. Why? My heart thumps loudly in my ears. Why can they not remain dead? "We are done" I said, my voice sounding dark, and flat; almost completely distant from my normal self. I take the three steps necessary to reach the door. How many times do I have to say goodbye? I slide open the door, and turn around in the door frame. "Excuse me" I said, bowing sardonically in the door-frame. This is the last time, I promise myself. Mark on my record be damned.

* * *

"Manami" Kiba-sensei drawled. "Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

If it was not for my bun, my hair would be soaking wet by know. It is difficult to respond to Kiba-Sensei, as my face feels over heated, and I bit my lip in concentration. Focus; I have to focus. I can feel my chakra in my hands as it adjusts to bend and flow with the current. Water-walking training turned out to be a lovely distraction after my meeting with Taka-something this morning. It required all of my focus, and I did not have to think about Taka-something's inquiring questions, or his stupid glasses. With Akio and Ryo talking to each other and ribbing each other on, I could tune out the memory of ghosts that should remain in the Land of Earth. Even Kiba-sensei yelling at us to, "figure it out already!" helped me in clearing my head. I was starting to feel like myself again. I was almost at the point where I could pretend that this morning did not happen.

But then, when the sun was just past the midday point in the sky, we figured it out. Ryo got it first, as accepted with his ability in chakra control. It happened in an instant, when Akio lost his balance next to him, and Ryo hand to skip backwards on the water to avoid being taken down with Akio. That was Ryo's sink or swim moment. Akio and I figured it out at the same time when Kiba-sensei finally ran out of patience and sicced Akamaru on us. It turned into a do or die situation; master water-walking, or turn into a giant ninken's slobber toy. This, also happens to be Kiba-sensei's favorite method of teaching.

But now, with the snow starting to alit the sky in an orange glow, it is just me out on the river. The boys and Akamaru have retired for the day and are sitting cross legged in a circle with Kiba-sensei on the river bank, as they wait for their clothes to dry. Akamaru lies on his belly a little way off from them.

"Three queens" spoke Ryo, as he dropped three cards face down onto the pile of cards forming in the middle of them. "It's Manami, Sensei" Ryo spoke as Akio stared intently at his hand. Probably trying to reason out if Ryo was lying or not. I take another step forward on the water. "She's not overdoing something until she's passed out". I close my eyes and try to block my friends out by focusing solely on my chakra. Just a little bit further.

There's a long pause before Akio quietly says, "one king"

"That's bull" Ryo and Kiba-sensei said at the same time.

Akio groans, but sweeps up all the cards in the middle anyway. "Manami!" Akio whines, using his pathetic voice then he normally reserves for when he ill or wants me to spy on Izumi for him. "They're killing me over here! Please stop and team up with me".

I can feel my arms start to shake. Just a little more, and then… and then maybe I will sleep tonight without having a dream. "There's no teams in cheat!" Kiba-sensei, shooting down any of Akio's hopes of turning their card game around in his favor. "And you don't need to walk on your hands in the water-walking exercise soon after learning it!" Kiba-sensei Yelled. His voice is so loud that the vibrations shake the water.

I stay still in my hand stand, and stare at the water only inches away from my face. But I had to make this more difficult. I had to find away to stretch my focus. I need to put the past behind me. But as Kiba-sensei's words sink in, the feeling of my waning chakra becomes too apparent. I lower my legs until I am on all fours on the water's surface. It is all I can do to not let my self sink like a rock. "Akamaru-Sensei" I call out, my voice coming out hoarse. When was the last time I drank some water? "save me please".

A resounding bark is the only confirmation I need to know that help is on its way. "You're supposed to yell for me when you're in trouble!" Kiba-sensei complains, as the sound of panting draws closer and closer. "And then say 'Kiba-sensei you're so cool. The best teacher ever'" Kiba continued in a voice that I think is supposed to be an impression of me. If I could feel my limbs I would take more action in showing how offended I am.

"What type of fantasy world are you living in, Sensei?" Asked Ryo, just Akamaru reaches me. I can feel his warm breath in my face. I do not mind the smell, as I use the last of my energy to sit up in order to wrap my arms over Akamaru's neck. With a sigh of relief, I cancel out my chakra, and let my legs sink into the river, as the water-walking dog drags me back to solid ground. "What genin acts like that? Anyway, it's your turn. Please play us seriously Sensei" Ryo said, fixated on the cards in his hand. He only has three left.

"Damn brats" Kiba-sensei mutters, before nonchalantly throwing down one card, as Akamaru and I reach the bank. I let go of his neck, and flop down onto the muddy earth, leaving my feet in the water. "one ace" Kiba-sensei said, looking over his shoulder. I can feel his eyes bearing down on me. Please let this not be another lecture.

Akamaru lays down above my head, and I scoot forward until I can use him as a pillow. His warm soft fur against my cheek is such a comfort. Dogs are so nice. Lazily I raise a hand and pet his side. Other than shifting a little to get comfortable, Akamaru does not seem to mind. Maybe I will just sleep here tonight. "Bull" Akio claims after a halting moment.

"Heh" Kiba-sensei smirks. "Read it and weep kid" he said, flipping over the card.

"Aw Damn it!" Akio yelled, adding another card to his pile. "Why couldn't we have played crazy eights?"

But Akio is ignored. "Manami" Kiba-sensei continues. At least he is not growling. It is when he growls that I know a lecturing is on its way. "You need a hobby".

"two twos'" said Ryo.

"I am a ninja. Training is my hobby" I said, yawning in between words. If only I had a blanket. Then I really could pass out right here and not be bothered until morning.

"four threes'" Akio say confidently. No one calls him on it. He has the majority of the cards anyway. "Training's fun sure, but it's still work". He chimed in. "a hobby is something that is a complete waste of time that makes you feel good. I like reading manga".

I do not think I have ever seen Akio read manga. And I used to live with him too; during the war. Perhaps it is a new development, or something that he had kept to himself. But the real question is; what the hell is manga? "one four" Kiba-sensei takes his turn. There are no objections. "Akamaru and I go on walks, and enjoy other things you brats haven't discovered yet" Kiba-sensei said with a wave of his hand.

"One five" said Ryo, throwing down his last card. "That was disgusting sensei, just what did you mean?"

Kiba-sensei seems to be choking on air, making Akio laugh, before he manages to force out. "sake! I meant drinking Sake! Don't twist my words like that!"

"No objections?" Ryo asked in regards to the card game. But Akio is still amused, and Kiba-sensei is still indignant no one is paying attention to the game. "I guess I win then. And as for hobbies, I guess I enjoy woodworking. I just made a bird house". Ryo turns to Akio. "By the way, I lied" he said, flipping over the card to reveal a seven.

Akio sighs, defeatedly. "I never had a chance"

But Kiba-sensei does not pay them any attention. "You can't train all the time, Manami. You'll burn yourself out before reaching chunin. Even Naruto doesn't train all of the time" he tries to reason with me. But I argue with him in my head. Naruto nii-san has a reason not to train; he has a purpose outside of jutsu and kunai. The shinobi way of life is all I have; it is the only thing I know. "So, your mission is to find a hobby by the end of next week, or you're banned from team training."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata nee-san

I was late. That was all I could think about as I hurried through the streets of the village; squeezing past people when I could and trying to avoid clumps of pedestrians whenever possible. She was probably already waiting for me and wondering if I had decided to not show up. What if she decided I was not worth the effort after all? What if she decided that I did not care enough about her wedding and tell Naruto Nii-san that I was no longer invited? What if I offended her so much that she never wanted to see my face ever again? These thoughts motivate my feet to go as fast as I can at the current speed of Konoha foot traffic. Of course, I could have traveled by roof, but I had no clue where this shop was, or what it looked like; let alone what it looked like from above. I should have left Akio's place half an hour early. That way I could have given myself enough time to find the place. I could have been there early and have been the one waiting. Then Hinata would think that I could not wait to attend her wedding and be a family with her and Naruto Nii-san.

But it could not be helped at this point. Kiba-Sensei had given me a mission. Well kind of. He gave me an assignment; an assignment with a penalty. I had to find a hobby or I would be banned from training until further notice. It had already been three days since then, and so far, I have had no luck. First, I did not believe Kiba-sensei was serious. So, I came to training the next day with the announcement that my hobby was sleeping. I told him that I was so devoted to my interests that I slept for at least seven hours at a time, from 22:00 to 6:00. And while Akio and Ryo thought it was funny enough to warrant a snicker, Kiba-Sensei's response was to call me an idiot and to tell me to keep trying. But seriously, why do shinobi even have downtime? After spending my days in the academy, watching Naruto Nii-san never stop or even slow down, I got the impression that free time meant solo training, and downtime meant that you were stuck in the hospital. But apparently to Kiba-Sensei and everyone else I have asked about hobbies, that is not true. Lost in thought, and traveling on autopilot, I end up running into a beefy guy's side with my left shoulder and elbow. I step back and bow. "Excuse me, sir," I said, still thinking about the difference between being hospitalized and recreation.

The beefy man huffs, his face shadowed by the negative concurs of his expression. He wipes his side that I ran into with a hand attached to an arm with more fat on it than I have on my thighs. He's looking straight at me, but not at my face. All of his attention is situated on my headband. "Genin brat" the man growled, as he walked away. "No manners". I follow him with my eyes, as he heads in the opposite direction I was heading in. What was that about? I do not move until I can no longer track the man. There has been more and more of that lately; non-shinobi people looking at us like we are an omen of doom and death. Clearly, they do not remember who protects their sorry asses for the dangers they are not strong enough to defend against themselves.

Shaking my head, I attempt to throw away the negativity as I continue my search to locate Hinata and the dress shop. I wonder if the civilians in other shinobi villages are as easily offended and entitled as the civilians in Konoha are? I did not spend the first nine years of my life in a ninja village. But what I do remember was that everyone worked very hard for everything they had, and any mention of a shinobi had them shaking in their shoes. Turning sideways, I slide between two different groups of people having two different conversations. Though I guess being afraid of shinobi is different than respecting their sacrifices. Standing under a blue awning of a little shop, I finally see Hinata. She stands quietly with both of her hands clasping the strap of handbag, holding it in front of her. Good, I was not so late that she gave up on me. Jogging the rest of the way, I push thoughts of hobbies and civilians out of my mind. Hinata did not care that I was a genin, and I am partially sure that she does not care that I have no hobbies. "Sorry," I said, stopping in front of my brother's future wife. Hinata's face lightens once we make eye contact. "I lost track of time, and then got lost on the way here". Which is a nice way of saying that I was late because Akio was trying to show me how awesome reading Manga is (Which turns out to just be a bunch of pictures with dialogue by the way), which I promptly made fun of it? But mostly because he showed me a series involving girls in bikini's wrestling demons of the underworld in the hopes of saving humanity. Though, it was really just an excuse for boys to look at drawings of girls. Anyway, Akio did not like me making fun of it, so he tackled me, and we ended up having a wrestling match of our own in his living room. And this went on for quite some time; until his father came home from a long mission and yelled at us to "knock it off" and to "act your age!" By the time I actually left Akio's home I was already five minutes late and had only a vague idea of where I needed to go. I blame Kiba-sensei. If he never told me to get a hobby, I would have never seen Akio's manga collection, and forget about my plans to shop with Hinata.

Hinata shakes her head with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it," she said sweetly. A moment passes in awkward silence as I open and close my mouth. I want to say something. I should say something, but I do not know what I should say. Hinata takes pity on me after a moment, and said in gentle tones, "Let's head in Manami-chan". With a soft smile, Hinata turns and enters the small shop; making a small bell ring in the process. I follow behind, scuffing my sandal in the dirt before stepping inside. For once in my life why can I not just be normal?

* * *

The inside of the dress store is quiet and clean. There are multiple racks filled with vibrate colors of reds and golds to blues and green. Some are even dressed on mannequins and displayed throughout the store. They seem to be organized by age group, and size. With the women's section being by the front window, the girls' section in the middle, and the juniors in the back. I shove my hands in my pockets, trying to remember if they were clean or not. Maybe I should not touch anything. Hinata bows her head politely to the woman manning the cash register but otherwise does not engage the dress shop employee. She leads us to the back of the store where the junior sizes are. As the racks of clothes surround us, I inch closer to Hinata; shadowing her footsteps with my own. There are so many colors; purple, blue, red. A lot of these dresses even have more than one color. Who has the time and the mind to think up some many different designs? Distracted by my analysis of floral prints and ruffled hems I do not hear Hinata ask a question until she has to repeat it. "Manami" I snap to attention, pausing next to a rack in the Junior's department with a cyan bedazzled dress. Like the kind of dress you would see women wearing in that one district in Konoha where Naruto Nii-san and Kiba-Sensei blush whenever it comes up in conversation. "Do you have a favorite color?" Hinata asked, pausing in the middle of her question in that quiet voice of hers.

Favorite color? Well, black goes with everything. I don't like white. When you are a ninja white clothes don't last long with grass, sweat, and blood stains. Orange is Naruto's color. I wear a lot of green. I like green. In Konoha green blends in. You can hide in the foliage. Well, unless you are Lee-sensei. With my hands still in my pockets I shrug. "green I guess" I said. But it sounded more like a question and a statement.

Hinata smiles with a nod. "Then we'll look for a green one," She said, moving amongst the racks. From observing Hinata, I quickly learn that shopping is something that takes skill and an infinite amount of patience that I do not possess. The first green dress Hinata instructs me to try on keeps sliding off my left shoulder and is thin enough that my sports bra can be seen from under it. Hinata's lips purse when I step out of the changing room to show her. The second one has a pleated skirt, but the top part is so tight that I feel restriction in my movement. I do not even have to inform Hinata of this before she hands me another dress; sending me back into the changing room. I go with a sigh. This is why all my clothes are the same. That way I never have to try on multiple things. The process repeats numerous times. Hinata hands me a dress. I show Hinata, and she hands me a new dress. I think I can check shopping off of my list of possible hobbies. This feels more like a tedious D-rank than something actually enjoyable. But by the time the dressing room I was changing it was particularly covered in green dresses, Hinata and I finally found a good one. It is the same green color as my everyday t-shirt. It was elbow length selves, and loose enough around the shoulders and the middle that I can still have my average range of movement without tearing it. But tight enough that it will not fall off in case of a situation where I have to fight. The skirt is even long enough that I can wear shorts underneath without anyone noticing. I might even be able to conceal a kunai or two. Though, those were not the type of things Hinata was thinking when she agreed that this was the right dress. Instead, she said things like, "It's cute", and "appropriate for your age". Whatever the hell that means.

* * *

"We started water walking this week" I said, as Hinata and I return to maneuvering the streets of Konoha; the bag containing my new dress hanging off my wrist. Hinata looks down at me as we walk. A light smile on her face. "Ryo figured out how to do it first," I said, looking forward long enough to make sure I am not about to walk into anything, before glancing back to Naruto's fiancée. It is a lot easier to walk through the busy market streets of Konoha with Hinata than it is by myself. People seem to just make way for her. Some nodding their heads in respect as we pass, others looking anywhere but at her despite knowing she is there. It is kind of like they can just sense her coming. I wonder if it is because she is a powerful shinobi, or because she is going to marry Naruto Nii-san? "He is better at chakra control since he practices more because he wants to learn medical ninjutsu". Hinata nods along, showing that she is following what I am saying. It is kind of nice to talk to someone without them interrupting to put in their own words. If I was talking to Naruto Nii-san right now he would have talked over me to tell me a story about how he learned water walking. "Akio is okay" I continue. "he can stay above the water as long as he does not think about it. If he does, he sinks like a rock".

We turn a corner with Hinata leading the way. After buying the dress, Hinata asked if I wanted to come over for dinner. My grumbling stomach gives my answer before she had even finished asking. Something homecooked sounded a lot better than eating a ration bar. But she needed to pick up a couple of ingredients first. "I have mostly figured it out," I said, deciding to not mention that I have started to do the exercise walking on my hands. Kiba-sensei had not been happy when I had started to. Though I cannot fathom why. But in case Hinata would not be pleased either, it is for the best I do not say anything. Kiba-sensei's disappointment I can handle. But I need Hinata to like me. For Naruto's sake. "But I do not understand how shinobi fight on top of the water and do not fall through the surface. How do you keep your balance? How do you monitor your chakra output? How do you use jutsu and walk on water at the same time?" I ask mostly myself these questions. But I am pleasantly surprised when Hinata answers.

"With a lot of practice," she said. Her voice is barely hearable over the vendors yelling to pedestrians about their wares. "Soon it will be just like tree walking and you won't have to think about it at all". She looks forward. Searching for any produce vendors. I know Hinata has a favorite stall that she likes to frequent, but that one has not been open as often as of late. "Just be careful to not overdo it" She adds on, pausing in front of a weapon's shop. The high-grade ninja wire in the window display instantly catches my attention. But I force myself to keep looking at Hinata. It would be rude to get distracted when she is talking to me. "When Kurenai-sensei taught us water walking, Kiba was so focused on trying to be the fastest water walker that he collapsed on the second day". Hinata said in her same light voice, but she looks at me with a much more serious expression. It was a good call then not telling her about walking on my hands. Chakra exhaustion is pretty common for genins, but that never stopped the grown-ups from lecturing us about it.

"How fast did you learn to water walk?" I asked to redirect the conversation, turning slightly so that my back is facing the weapon's shop.

Hinata hums to herself, recalling her genin days. "A few days," she said. I am not surprised. Hyuga are known to have good chakra control. "But the first time I tried, I got so wet that I ended up feeling more like a fish than a ninja". She smiles at me. I smile back in a half smile before giving in to the temptation to turn around and study the ninja wire displayed in the shop window. Naruto Nii-san told me once that Sasuke used a lot of wire in his offensive moves and in traps. Perhaps if he was good with ninja wire, I would be too. "Manami", Hinata said behind me. "I'll go buy what I need. You can wait here if you want to".

I nod my head, pleased. I would much rather stare at weapons than watch Hinata appraise vegetables. In the shop window's reflection, I watch Hinata smile and cross the street to the nearest produce vendor, before turning all of my attention to the display. This had turned out to be a better day than I thought it would be. Maybe doing 'girl stuff', as Akio calls it, is not as bad as I had thought.

I must have stood there for about a minute; lost in thought about what ninja wire could possibly be made of that it was strong enough to swing from and cut skin. I would have to buy some and test it out in training as soon as I got some money to spare. That was my last thought before a shadow loomed over me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. This shadow was too big to be Hinata's. I straighten my back at the same time that I hear, "Planning to murder someone, little girl?" The voice is gruff, and not at all conversational.

Slowly, I turn around to see a nicely dressed merchant with broad shoulders and a trimmed beard standing in front of me. The merchant class had been coming more and more affluent since the start of peacetime. With missing-nin and bandits being the only dangers, trade between all countries had opened, and the economy had boomed. Which also resulted in everyday people forgetting about the importance of shinobi. I look around at the other people walking through the streets. None of them seem to notice us, and I cannot spy Hinata. My left-hand itches for a kunai, but I keep still. It goes against Konoha's doctrine to attack a civilian. The one exception being self-defense. In other words, I have to let this man hit me before I can hit him back. But surely that is something I do not have to worry about in my own village. Or at least one would hope. I make eye contact with the merchant, trying to judge what his problem is. The man scoffs at the scrutiny. "What am I saying", he said, eyes narrowing. "You're an Uchiha. You were born with blood on your hands".

At the sound of my last name, I tense even more. Walking around with the Uchiha crest on my back really is like walking around with a target. Everybody wants to take a shot. "My clan serves Konoha, sir," I said as evenly as I can. My loyalty to Konoha is the only proof I have of me belonging here. And I will state it whenever I have to secure my place. Especially when I cannot fight back.

The man snorts. "A cursed clan made up of a traitor that is too much of a coward to show his face here, and a little bastard that ogles knives" the man spats. His saliva missing my sandals by centimeters. Actually, I was ogling ninja wire. I think. But I have the sense not to say it out loud. I hope Hinata comes back soon. Or I could always blow the whistle around my neck. Kiba-sensei promised that if we did, someone, be it Inuzuka or ninken, would come to help. "The lot of you are bloodthirsty mongrels. No one needs you. The only good Uchiha was the one that slaughtered all of you long ago. A shame he let two of you live". The man's upper lip curls back in a sneer. I know who he is talking about. Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke's older brother and the man that killed my old family. The same man that was proclaimed innocent after his death because he had killed everyone under orders to save Konoha. I forced my self to breath deeply, as my eyes started to burn. That part was still hard to understand and it stung every time it was brought up. "The world's better off-" The man continues to say, But he gets interrupted.

A slim body slides gracefully in front of me, with a bag of produce in her arms. A thin veil of killing intent sweeps over the vicinity, instantly causing the man to take a small step back. "What is the matter?" Hinata asked. Her voice is as calm and soft as ever, but I can feel the aggression radiating off of her. This is her killing intent.

The man seems to have forgotten himself. He is staring at Hinata as if he is facing death itself. Curious, I peak around Hinata to get a glimpse at her face. There is no way she is that scary. But I end up freezing at the sight myself. She's smiling. She's smiling with her eyes closed as if she is about to open them and get a surprise. That peaceful expression paired with the leaking killing intent screams eradication for the intended target. Is this how she gets Naruto to eat his vegetables? The man coughs as he pulls himself together. "Hyuga-san," He said, giving a small bow. "I was- I was just" He looks away from Hinata, eyes landing on me and glare again.

Hinata does not let him finish. "If you have something against our genin please make a formal complaint with the administration office. There is no need to confront a child in the streets". Her conviction is so strong I do not even feel the need to remind her that I am not a child. At this moment I do not mind being seen as a child.

The man stumbles back. Grunts once to himself and just about run away. Hinata and I watch him go. Hinata withdraws the killing intent once the merchant is no longer visible, and I frown. That has been happening more and more often. Shouhei's been spat at in the streets, and Ryo's said that unless it is mission-related his sister does not want him to be outside by himself at night. I get death glares whenever I am out and about alone. It is just genin who seem to have this problem. No one is harassing the chunin and the higher ranks. Shaking my head, I look up at Hinata, to see that she is still staring down the street where that man had disappeared to. Her forced smile had slipped off her face, and she is now frowning as well. "Hinata," I said quietly, drawing her attention. And then with more energy. "That was cool. You almost made that man have a panic attack! Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked. Overcompensating in enthusiasm to cover the foreboding I am actually feeling.

Hinata's whole face turns bruise red, and she clutches the bag of produce closer to herself. "Let's go home, Manami-chan" She stutters, before leading to way to her and Naruto Nii-san's apartment.

* * *

It ended up being one of Naruto's late nights, where the sixth Hokage is holding him hostage in the tower to avoid paperwork. With just Hinata and I, most of the meal passed in comfortable silence. When we did talk it was all wedding-related, with no mention of the hostile merchant from earlier. The guest list is mentioned; "make sure you invite your friends, Manami-chan". The food; "Ichiraku is catering". Hinata had admitted with a sigh, and then… and then… What had Hinata said next? At this point, she had collected the dishes and moved to the kitchen to wash them; talking to me over her shoulder. And what was I doing? My eyes are closed, too heavy to open. And there's a hard surface under my head. When did I lay my head down on the table? I cannot recall. Mother would have been horrified if she could see me now. Good girls do not slouch and use table tops as pillows. But she's not here. She never was. Just father. But he has been gone for years now. No more hugs, wordless head pats of praise. No more solo instruction from sun up to sun down. Father is gone. He cannot yell anymore. He cannot force me to eat vegetables anymore, or mediate when the weather is too poor to train in.

"I'm home!" A familiar brash voice exclaims, followed by the slamming of a door. The muscles in my back relax. I should greet him. But that thought passes not long after.

"Welcome home" Hinata whispers.

"Hinata", Naruto answers at a regular volume. "Why are you whispering?" Yes, why indeed. Hinata does not answer, so I can only assume that she made a gesture of some sort. "Eh, Manami is here. I guess she really took it to heart when I said she could come over whenever". Naruto said in a softer tone. "I'm glad. I was starting to worry". He said with a chuckle. I do not know why. Naruto Ni-san never worries. He is too happy about that.

"We went dress shopping today. I brought her home with me afterward". Hinata admits. A chair scraps against the floor. I should tell them I can hear them. I should, but it is too much effort.

Naruto hums. And a hand starts smoothing down my hair. Why does Naruto's hand feel so light? "But why is she asleep? It is only 21:00". The hand petting my head stills before continuing. Naruto's never this gentle. Maybe I really am asleep. Maybe this is what a good dream feels like. It has been a while, I have kind of forgotten. It would explain why I am allowing someone to touch me with my guard down. Guard down usually means dead ninja. This must be a dream. But why am I not seeing anything?

"She fell asleep soon after eating," Hinata said. I did? "I don't think she has been sleeping or eating very well. Kiba said she's always the last one to fall asleep and the first to wake up on away missions. And she never packs any food other than ration bars. Kiba said she's always showing up to training tired and with chakra depletion. Kiba's concerned she's overdoing it".

Kiba-sensei is not worried. Genin is supposed to train. What else is there to do? I am not allowed to do anything else. Naruto sighs. "Yeah, Sakura mentioned something about Manami running out of her talk therapy session the other day". Stupid Taka-something. He cannot keep to himself. "I don't get it" Naruto mumbles. "She was fine after the war, a little clinging. But she was eating all of her ramens. And I know she was sleeping". Naruto trails off.

"Then Manami graduated from the academy" Hinata summarizes for him.

"It was easier to keep track of her when we were neighbors," Naruto said. The hand slows as if distracted but does not stop. "And now she is inviting boys over to her apartment", Naruto practically growls. He needs to let that one go.

The hand stops, resting on the very top of my head. "We have a second bedroom" Hinata admits. "Maybe she's not ready to support herself".

Naruto sighs. "she's a genin, we can't hold her hand".

Why did the hand stop? On their own accord, my eyes squint open. The one sitting next to me is not Naruto Nii-san. The hand resting on my head is not Naruto nii-san's. "Hinata nee-san" I mumble in a voice that does not sound like my voice. It sounds like it is really far away. Her eyes flicker away from something behind me and make eye contact with me. Her eyes are wide, as if surprised, and a rose tint seeps into her cheeks. But she is smiling. It is her hand on my head. I guess she does want me. That is okay then. My eyes flutter closed. I should probably head home.

Hinata withdraws her hand. "We should get her to bed", she said.

"I got her" Naruto spoke up. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and another under my knees, and I am scooped up out of my chair. The scent of miso, fish cakes, and sweat fill my nose. I should protest. I am a ninja. I am too old for this. But instead, I move closer to my brother's jacket. Maybe, just for a little bit, this can be okay too. "I know what Manami needs," Naruto said as if he just had an epiphany. "She needs a mission".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Departure

For someone who has been a genin for about a year, I have been on a few C-ranked missions. The first one had been exciting. The ones following were monotonous. We never did anything other than fight bandits and speed deliver supplies to the outposts. Once, since Kiba-sensei specialty is tracking, we were tasked with hunting down an academy student who ran away to join the circus. But I had never been disappointed by a C-rank before. C-ranks were fun. They were a way to actually apply my hard-earned skills. It was pretty good money for a genin as well.

However, despite the fact that I am broke, I would have paid to skip this mission. "We are going to Suna?" I asked with disbelief.

At the same moment, Akio asked with bubbling excitement and stars in his eyes, "Ya sending us to Suna?" He is so excited that he had moved closer to Lord Hokage's desk. Which made Kiba-sensei feel the need to haul Akio back by his T-shirt.

"Mah," the Hokage said, smiling under his mask. "We are sharing the success of our children's talk therapy with Suna". I bite my lip to keep from scoffing. I am pretty sure that I am more traumatized after I started talking to Taka-something than when I was on my own. So, how successful has it really been? "Haruno, Sakura and Yamanaka, Ino will be representing us". Ryo perks up at this information. A trip with access to Tsunade's apprentice must get his little med-nin heart pumping. "and team 8 will go as their escort" Lord Hokage said with a smile.

Behind his shoulder stands Naruto nii-san, looking pleased. Was this what he meant last night when he told Hinata that I needed a mission? And here I had thought that had been a dream. My brother was planning something. And whatever it was, he was not being subtle about it. "Two elite jonin cannot make it to Suna by themselves?" I asked in a tone of voice that would have caused my father to cuff my ear if he were here to witness my disrespect. In all honesty, traveling with a bunch of genin would just slow them down. Kiba-sensei was always complaining about how we were not going fast enough.

"Manami" Kiba-sensei growls lowly in warning. I can sense him shifting behind me. I will probably have to run laps for this.

"Ah" Lord Hokage starts to speak, chuckling lightly. But I am not looking at him. My eyes are on Naruto and the frown that is slowly dimming his smile. "Well, they have a lot of posters, graphs. You know, that kind of stuff". Lord Hokage trails off, trying to make this mission seem justifiable.

From his spot next to me, Ryo ribs me with his elbow. A non-verbal instruction to back down. Normally I would heed him. In our genin dynamic, Ryo generally takes the role of leader because he is the best at looking out for everyone. But something inside of me will not allow me to do that today. It has something to do with the look on Naruto's face. It is a look that makes me want to hide under my bedsheets and never leave them. "Konoha cannot afford any storage scrolls?" I snarked.

If Tsunade was still Hokage, she probably would have pummeled me into the floor by now for talking back. But Lord Hokage just keeps smiling as if he does not have a care in the world and shrugs. "Not until the new children's therapy program gets approved by the daimyo and the elders". He said in a happy-go-lucky fashion. Oh, he is good. I think to myself. But I do not get to think for too long.

"Manami" Naruto nii-san speaks up with a raised fist trembling in the air. The three of us, Akio, Ryo, and I all flinch back. Much to the amusement of the Hokage and Kiba-sensei. The last time Naruto had made that gesture all three of us got a long-winded lecture from my brother about why boys should not be in a girl's apartment. Teammates be damned. "You're a shinobi, aren't you?" Naruto nii-san glares at me, eyes ablaze. "A ninja of Konoha! We don't complain about our missions. We take them and carry them out with pride!"

Feeling a sense of shame creep in, I look away from Naruto nii-san. Promising myself that I was not pouting after being scolded. He is right of course. A mission is a job. One that I am paid to do. I should not complain. But this mission has an ulterior motive. For this mission, team-eight is not needed. I am not needed. We are only being deployed because Naruto nii-san is trying to teach me something. Ryo nudges me in the ribs again, drawing my line of sight to him and Akio. The question is clear on their faces. 'What's wrong with you?' I shake my head at them. I truly do not know the answer.

It starts out as a low huff but soon kicks up to a breathless chuckle. Taken back, all of us redirect our attention to Lord Hokage. "Hokage-sama?" Kiba-sensei asked, confused.

Naruto nii-san joins in. "Kakashi-Sensei, what's so funny?"

The Hokage waves him off as if it was not a big deal. But he decides to ask, "How does it feel to be on the other side of the table, Naruto?"

Naruto nii-san stares at his old jonin teacher as if he had grown a second head. "Other side of the table?" He mumbled to himself. Whatever was making the Hokage laugh, Kiba-sensei must have figured it out because he started to snicker in the background.

"Don't you remember complaining about not having 'cool' enough missions when you were a genin". Naruto stiffens as a light blush litters his cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained. "That was a long time ago".

Kiba-sensei snorts. "More like yesterday if you ask me".

The blush on Naruto nii-san's cheeks turns to an angry red. "Well, no one asked you mutt-face!"

* * *

The next morning found team-eight gathering at the front gates. Akio, Ryo, and I stand around Kiba-Sensei as he goes through our long-term mission gear. He makes sure we have all the items he expects us to carry whenever we leave the village; bandages, canteen, rations, an appropriate amount of kunai and shuriken, and a standard genin issue weapon care kit. But since this is also our first time going out of the country, he takes extra time to make sure we also have our papers. Even though Suna is expecting us, they would never let foreign shinobi in without the proper identification. Kiba-Sensei eyes us one at a time as we close up our packs after passing his inspection. "You all got your whistles on you?" He asked.

"Yes Sensei" we chorus. Just like we used to do in the academy as we all pull out our dog whistles. I wear mine on a chain around my neck and have to pull it out from under my shirt for Kiba-sensei to see it. Akio wears his whistle the same way that I do. But Ryo likes to keep his attached to one of his belt loops on a retractable attachment. So, he just has to pull it up to eye level for Kiba-Sensei to see before letting it go, and it flies back into place. Sort of like a retractable leash "Good" Kiba-Sensei said, nodding. Akamaru barks in the background to signal his own approval. "Same rules apply. Keep them on you at all times and use them if there's any trouble. Konoha is tight with Suna, so there shouldn't be any problems. But every time we leave the Fire country we give up having home-court advantage. So, I better not catch any of you runts with your guards down". The three of us nod solemnly, standing stiff. Ryo even gulps to swallow his nerves. A genin's first mission out of the country is a big deal. A milestone that was often discussed in the academy. Expectations were clear; do not screw up. When a genin screws up an international mission they are unlikely to ever be assigned another one again and promotion becomes extremely unlikely.

Out of the three of us, I am the only one who has ever been in different countries before. But this will be the first time I will be crossing borders knowingly and of my own volition. So, I was feeling the pressure just like Ryo and Akio. Ino and Sakura still had not arrived. And with the serious stuff out of the way, Kiba-Sensei finds the time to tease Ryo about the abundant amount of sunblock his sister made him pack. She had even gone as far as to plaster a bunch of it on his face before he had left. So much that not all of it was rubbed in all the way, leaving some white paste on the tip of Ryo's nose. With talk turning away from mission expectations and to our destination, Akio gleefully jumps into the conversation. Whipping out a glasses case from one of the side pockets of his backpack, Akio grabs Kiba-Sensei's attention. "Sensei look!" He said, waving the case under Kiba-Sensei's nose. Kiba-Sensei eyes it suspiciously. "Since we're going to Suna and the sun is like killer bright there, I purchased these bad boys last night". Akio said as he opened the case, pulled out a pair of shiny black sunglasses and slid them onto his face. With his brown sugar colored eyes covered behind the tinted lens, Akio makes a thumbs up sign and grins at the three of us. "Aren't they awesome and mysterious looking? Now I will be the coolest leaf ninja that Suna has ever seen!" Akio declared.

Ryo and I share a look. Both of us had spotted a detail that did not make the sunglasses as mysterious as Akio thought they were. But how do we decide who gets to point it out to our teammate? Kiba-Sensei also seemed to not have noticed what Ryo and I saw. Instead, he snorted and pulled the spikey redhead into a headlock, messing with his hair to boot. Kiba-Sensei has always preferred physical contact over words. Kouta is the same way, so maybe it is a clan thing. "Cool?" Kiba-Sensei said incredulously. "Looks to me like you're trying to impersonate an Aburame!" Akamaru barks to offer his input.

"No!" Akio yells as he wiggles out Kiba-Sensei's grip. Almost tripping over Akamaru in the process. "Your just jealous ya don't have cool shades like me". Akio points an accusing finger at our Jonin Sensei with a smile on his own lips. That is how we know he is not actually offended that Sensei does not like his sunglasses.

"I like your sunglasses, Akio." I said, deciding to let Ryo spill the beans.

Akio makes a quarter turn and beams at me. "See," he said to the other two. As if my good review was all the proof he needed for his sunglasses to be deemed cool. "Manami likes them. So, they have to be cool because Manami never likes anything". Akio folds his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

On the outside, I stay passive but inside I cringe a little. Some best friend you are, I think as I stare at Akio. I do not dislike everything. Ryo steps in. "Of course, Manami likes them", he said, smirking at Akio. "Those are girl's sunglasses". The four of us grow silent as Ryo's words sink in. The only sound in our little circle being Akamaru's panting.

"What are ya talking about?" Akio demanded to know. "They're not girl glasses"

"There're rhinestones on the sides" Ryo retorts perfectly calm.

Curious, Kiba-sensei tilts to the left so he can see the left side of Akio's head. Akamaru loops around to his other side so that he might be able to do the same. Kiba-sensei uproarious laugh erupts as he hunches over, holding his stomach.

Spluttering Akio rips off glasses from his face and hurriedly turns them over. Immediately he sees the rhinestones glued on to the glasses' legs. "Ah damn it!" He yells as Kiba-Sensei continues to laugh. "How'd I miss that?" Akio slumps down in defeat. Ryo and I look on. We are laughing too, but we are also trying to be supportive of our teammate so we are not laughing out loud like Kiba-Sensei. Now that Akio is at a similar level height with Akamaru, the giant ninken peers even closer at the sunglasses. With a wag of his tail, Akamaru gently nips the glasses out of Akio's hands and takes off. "Wait!" Akio cries as he straightens up in order to chase after the dog. "Akamaru-Sensei! Don't take those! Maybe I can still get a refund". And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how ninken play fetch with genin.

As Akio chases the entertained Akamaru-Sensei around, the rest of our mission party finally arrives. Ino and Sakura approach our group with all smiles. Each of them with their travel bags strapped to their bodies. "All ready to go?" Ino asked once in an indoor voice range.

Wiping an imaginary tear from under his right eye, Kiba-Sensei takes a deep breath to stop himself from laughing. "Yeah. Just about". He said, before turning away from the two kunoichi. "Oy Akamaru! Time to go! Wrangle that pup in, ok?" Kiba-Sensei calls to his partner.

"I'm not a pup!" Akio yelled back. Followed by something that sounded like Akio getting the wind knocked out of him.

But my attention is no longer on my best friend. So, I can not confirm if that is actually what happened. Ino and Sakura had not come to the gates alone. Walking next to them were Naruto and Hinata, who has box wrapped in a daisy patterned cloth in her hands. Taken back, I have to remind myself to blink. Naruto nii-san had seen me off on missions before. But not for a while now since he is always so busy. But Hinata has never tagged along before. Kiba-Sensei walks off to meet Ino and Sakura halfway. "Manami!" Naruto nii-san calls out with a raised hand in greeting as he and Hinata bypass their peers to stand in front of Ryo and me.

"Naruto nii-san" I return a bit slowly. Am I in trouble? I mean, I know I mouthed off to the Hokage yesterday. But Naruto nii-san always used to talk back to Tsunade when she was the Hokage. It should not be that big of an offense. Hesitantly I turn to face Hinata. But no matter what, I cannot think of a reason for why she would come here. "Hinata…. Nee-san" I greet. The title feeling weird as it slides off my tongue. But her face lights up and she smiles at me in response. I guess I said the right thing then.

"Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san" Ryo also greets, bowing a little.

"Oh right," Naruto nii-san said as he scratches the back of his head. "Nice to see you again, Ryu".

I roll my eyes as Hinata corrects, "Ryo".

"Huh?" Naruto shots her a confused looked. Meanwhile, Ryo shots me a look of his own. I shrug back at him. I do not get it either; how after all these years Naruto still does not remember the names of my friends. It is not like I have a lot of them.

"His name is Ryo" Hinata whispers back at him, trying to be discreet.

"Right, Right," Naruto nii-san said as he bobbed his head. "Ryo" as if he had it correct this entire time. "Anyway Manami", Naruto moved on. "I have a favor to ask of you".

I perk up. A favor? The last time he asked me to do something for him it involved watering non-existent plants when he went off to war. So, maybe he is not mad at me for back talking the Hokage. Ryo and I watch with interest as Naruto fishes out a sealed envelope from his pockets. "give this to Gaara for me, would ya?" He asked as he held out the envelope for me to take.

I do so, slowly. At the same time, Ryo asked, "the Kazekage?" But no one answers him. Whatever this is it must be very important if it has to be entrusted to me. Most of the communication between Suna and Konoha happens through carrier hawks unless there is too much of a chance for the documentation to be intercepted.

"What is it?" I asked before I can stop myself. Stupid, I think. Naruto nii-san would not share the contents of an important document with a genin.

But Naruto shrugs my question off. "It's just a letter between friends," he said in such a way that I cannot tell if it is the truth or a deflection.

Swinging my pack off my back I crouch down so I can unzip it and place Naruto's letter inside. "I will make sure that he gets it" I promised my brother.

"Take this too," Hinata said, holding out the wrapped box. "I know you probably didn't eat a healthy breakfast. So, I made you something for the road. There's enough there to share with everyone" Hinata explains in her soft tones as I take the box from her.

"Thank you," I said as I tried to figure out how to fit it into my bag. If I am going to get food every time I call her my older sister, I am going to have to make a habit of it.

Naruto and Hinata wait for me to get my pack situated. Ryo ends up having to put some of my ration bars in his bag so I can get Hinata's food to fit. But when we both are standing upright with our packs on our backs soon enough. They smile at the both of us. "Take care," Naruto said.

"And be safe" Hinata adds.

Then Naruto nii-san looks solely at me. "and remember Manami" He said as a wind blows through the opened gate and tickles our skin. "you are a shinobi". With one last smile and wave Hinata and Naruto turn around, heading back into the village. Remember that you are a shinobi? I repeat in my head as I watch them walk away. Why would I need to remember that? I reach up and touch my headband. How could I ever forget what I am? The only thing that I am. My face heats up a little. Did Naruto think I was not a very good ninja?

Lost in thought I am not aware that Ryo is studying me until he bumps shoulders with me, jamming his fists in his pockets. "It used to embarrass me too," He said. "When my sister would make a big deal about me going on a mission. But that's older siblings for you. They tend to be overbearing, huh?"

Siblings? As in plural? Pulled out of my thoughts I smile at Ryo. I guess I do have more than one sibling now. "I think it is nice," I said, turning around to see if I could spot where Akio disappeared too. "That they care enough to make a fuss about our missions".

Ryo turns too. Just in time to watch Akamaru pull Akio back to the group. He has the back of Akio's shirt between his teeth as he effortless hauls Akio around like a wayward puppy. All the while his tail wags, and Akio allows himself to be dragged, panting heavily. Perched on the top of Akamaru's muzzle and shading his eyes are Akio's girl sunglasses. I guess we know who the winner was of that little game. "Yeah, it is nice" Ryo agreed as we watched Akamaru release our teammate.

Akio lays flat on his back in the ground. "Okay," He said between pants. "Let's go people. We're killing daylight and a mission is not going to complete itself". Said the boy laying spread eagle on the ground.

* * *

As it turns out, Konoha actual can afford to supply their ninja with storage scrolls for missions. Surprise. Surprise. There are no charts, graphs or any other presentation materials for team-eight to carry, despite what the sixth Hokage had allegedly said. Which makes me confident in my original position that this mission is all a ruse. Remember that you are a shinobi, Manami. I repeat in my mind. What is Naruto nii-san trying to get me to see?

The eight of us, including Akamaru, leap from tree branch to tree branch. Sakura and Ino are in the middle of our group, pretending to be clients. As team-eight does not actually have a purpose on this mission, Kiba-Sensei had decided that this would be a good chance for us to practice formations as well as tree running. Just in case we were actually assigned an escort mission one day. Ryo and Kiba-sensei run from the left and right of Sakura and Ino. Kiba-sensei said this is because in the middle he and Ryo are in better positions to assist both Akio and me at a moment's notice if the needs arose. Also, since Ryo is planning on being a medic it is better if the team-medic is not left out on the open for potential enemies to attack. Akio took point. Kiba-sensei said this was best because of his quick reflexes. Akamaru and I form the rear. "Suna is a three-day run" Kiba-sensei explained as we all head west.

"that's only if you go at top speed" Ino corrects.

Kiba-Sensei flaps a hand at her. "My brats can handle it". Akamaru whines from his spot next to me as if to disagree with his partner. The two of us touch down on a branch and take off a second later. I choose to focus not on my stamina but all the names Kiba-Sensei has for us; runts, pups and brats. Why can he not just refer to us as his students?

"But we'll make the trip in four days" Sakura intervenes before Ino can respond to Kiba. "we're not in a rush".

Kiba-Sensei groans. "if you go easy on them, they'll grow up week".

"Can it dog breathe! Sakura and I want to enjoy this trip" Ino yelled. From my spot in the back, I can see Akio's form shake as he runs. Seems like he is trying to hold in a laugh. To my right, Ryo glances back at me. A silent annoyance is passed between us. We just love it when the jonin talked like we are not here.

Kiba-Sensei growls at Ino, but Sakura continues talking so he cannot retort. "We'll have to cross through some pretty thick woods and then some plains before we see the desert. So, pay attention to your footing and plan ahead where you are going to step" Sakura advised.

"And make sure you watch each other's movements". Kiba-Sensei adds on. "when running formations, the most important thing is to make sure to not break formation. If Akio suddenly stops, Ryo, Manami. You two better be ready to stop too".

After that, myself and the rest of team-eight fall silent. It is a bit hard to talk to each other when we ware spread out in a circle. But Ino and Sakura have no problems talking to each other. They immediately start having a conversation about the love lives of their comrades. Apparently, pineapple head likes the Kazekage's older sister, and Ino likes Sai. I sigh forlornly to myself. Of all the things they could talk about they had to choose relationships? And here I am being forced to listen to all of it since I cannot break formation. Why could they not talk about interrogation tactics or the shuriken sale that is currently going on at the weapons depot? Those would have been much more fascinating topics. This was looking to be one boring mission.


End file.
